Amy's Eastern evasion escape
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: Amy gets an invitation she can't refuse and decides to leave for the summer
1. Chapter 1

_**As usual I own none of TBBT characters**_

_**There is a number of people I would like to thank for the encouragement in this story, you know who you are and to Chiany for the title suggestion**_

It was three weeks after Sheldon had left and Amy was in her office lab cutting through some brains, or at least trying to, her mind was mixed with thoughts of Sheldon and whether he would call her, he had called her every day for the first week he was away, he wouldn't say much other than he was fine, despite her trying to engage in conversation, then the calls became less and less, her friends were not helping by telling her to get on with things, giving up on the brains she went to her lap top to check her emails and found one from her Saudi friend Faisal, they usually emailed at least once a month to share news and as usual he had included an invitation and a place to stay at his palace and a summer of working at the local university which his family owned

Amy thought about it for the rest of the day and then made a decision, she received permission from Siebert who said yes on the condition that she would share any research findings with Caltech, then emailed Faisal and made plans to go to Saudi, she wasn't going to sit at home and mope for Sheldon when he was off doing who knows what

Amy went home to pack as she was leaving in two days time, she hadn't told anybody apart from her mother that she would be gone for 3 months and was happily getting on with things when there was a sharp rapping at the door, she went to answer it and found Penny there

"Amy, Leonard just told me you are going to Saudi?

"Yes, how did he know? Amy went back to her bedroom and continued packing while Penny followed and sat on the bed watching

"Siebert told him apparently, why are you going?

"I need to get away, I am constantly thinking of Sheldon and I would rather be somewhere else working right now, he has stopped calling and answering my calls, there isn't anything here for me at the moment"

"You are running away like Sheldon is then"

"No not running away, Sheldon is doing whatever it is he wants to do and I am going there to work, its not all a vacation"

"When are you going?

"Day after tomorrow for three months, I need to be back for September for lectures"

"But you don't know if Sheldon will be away for that long"

"That's right I don't know because he's not communicating, I am not going to sit around waiting for him Penny, I have my own life to lead"

"Don't you have some sort of condition in your agreement where you need to give notice to each other?

"Oh like Sheldon gave me notice when he upped and left?

"Amy come on, that's not fair, Sheldon needed to get away"

"Don't Amy come on, you and Leonard encouraged Sheldon to go and nobody thought about even letting me know, I am supposed to be Sheldon's partner yet I am left out of something important like that, I am doing something for me for once, you supported Sheldon when he wanted to go so either support me or not"

"I support you, I will miss you though"

"I'm sure you will, are you staying or what? Amy was getting fed up with the conversation

"No its ok Leonard is in the car, we are going to the movies, do you want to come with us?

"No thanks"

"Come out with us tomorrow night as a goodbye then?

"Sorry my flight is leaving at 8am the next day and I am staying at the hotel by the airport overnight, so no"

"How long will it take to get there?

"16 hours but that's with changing planes and a break in between"

"Skype me when you get there then" Penny got off the bed and hovered awkwardly next to Amy who hadn't stopped packing since Penny arrived

"Sure" Amy folded another top in to her case the followed Penny to the door

"Have a good time but keep in touch with us, I am sure Sheldon will get in contact soon"

"I haven't heard from him for four days, so I doubt it"

"Bye Amy" Penny gave her a hug and left the apartment

Amy thought about what Penny said regarding telling Sheldon, she knew he had his laptop, so sent him an email explaining what she was doing, she would at least give him the courtesy of that despite his current silence

The next day Amy went to Caltech to collect some of her work equipment that she wanted to take with her and went back to see Siebert to thank him, then just as she was leaving, she bumped in Leonard who was leaving at the same time, he gave her a hug and wished her luck, even he hadn't heard from Sheldon and Sheldon's phone was no longer traceable

Amy drove home, packed her luggage into her car, then drove her car to her mothers house to leave there for the summer and called a taxi from there, she arrived at the hotel having already checked in her luggage at the airport and after a meal and a drink in the hotel bar, spoke to Faisal on the phone briefly and then went to bed

Thanks to checking in her luggage the night before, she went to check in at the Saudi Airlines desk and was surprised to find that she had been upgraded to first class and that she was given directions to the first class lounge to wait for the plane

While she was waiting she checked her emails, she was half expecting to see one from Sheldon but there was nothing, although there was one from Faisal telling her that his personal driver would pick her up from the airport once she arrived in Riyadh, her flight was called and once the plane took off she started to relax and think about what she could achieve

_**A/N, this wont be updated every day but it will be as close as**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reviews and follows**_

Thanks to the time difference, a refuel in London and a scheduled stop at Jeddah, Amy didn't arrive in Riyadh until lunchtime the following day, she collected a trolley for all of her luggage and went through to arrivals, expecting to see her name held up by Faisal's driver, she was surprised when the first person she saw was Faisal who beamed as Amy abandoned her trolley and gave him a hug, Faisal kissed both her cheeks and hugged her back, Faisal was just the same as she always knew him, tall tanned and with a crafty grin

"Amy it is good to see you at last, I was beginning to think you would reject all of my invitations"

"I know and from now on, I will try and come every summer" replied Amy

Amy was about to go back and collect her trolley, but Faisal indicated for his assistant to take care of the trolley and they walked out to the arrivals pick up point, although being that he was a prince, he could park anywhere and his gold Rolls Royce was waiting for them outside the exit

"Nice car" commented Amy as she stepped outside and the heat hit her, she was glad she was wearing light clothing

"Yes its brand new, I hope you are hungry?

"Oh sure"

"Good because we have a welcoming lunch for you back at the palace and then you can tell me the reasons as to what made you come here so quickly" replied Faisal as his assistant piled the luggage into the boot of the car and then set off in the direction of the palace a few miles away

"What makes you think there is a reason?

"Amy I have known you for 10 years, you haven't been over here for 4 years since you became involved with your boyfriend, I know there is a reason"

"You're good"

"I know, now we will put you in the guest wing like we always do and we can talk later about what work you would like to do here"

"Do you have any addiction studies taking place at the moment?

"Oh yes, we have plenty and you can work your way around them and offer your assistance, I have informed everybody that you are arriving and they are excited to see you again"

"It is good to be back here I must say, will I be able to give lectures or presentations?

"Yes but most of our students don't speak English, so we will provide a translator"

It didn't take long to drive back to the palace and Amy as usual was impressed with the long sweeping driveway and the magnificence of the palace, once the car stopped, Faisal's driver helped her out and Faisal phoned for his assistants to help take Amy's luggage in

"Now Amy you will have use of all the palaces staff so please don't be afraid to use them, you will have your own personal butler as well" said Faisal as he led her to the apartment she would be staying in

"I feel bad about having people do things for me"

"Don't be, the servants live a good life here and we appreciate them with good pay" replied Faisal as they reached the apartment and Amy's butler was waiting outside

"Amy you remember Abdul, he will cater to everything you need"

"Thank you Abdul, I shall try not to ask too much of you" said Amy politely

"It's not a problem" replied Abdul nodding at her

"Amy lunch will be served in one hour so I will give you time to settle in and I will come and collect you" said Faisal as the last of her luggage was brought in

"Thank you and you are very welcoming"

"Amy you are a delightful guest, please enjoy the room" said Faisal kissing her cheeks again and disappearing down the hallway

Amy went into the apartment, she had use of an open plan living room and kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom with a four poster bed and with a walk in wardrobe and the living room had a desk set up for her to work on, Abdul offered to help but Amy said she would be fine, she checked the fridge and poured herself some icy water, she was glad there was air conditioning and went to sit out on the balcony with her laptop and called Penny on the Skype, she immediately forgot about the time difference but Penny was still awake despite it being midnight in LA

"Hi Ames, so glad you called, everything ok?

"Yes I am here and I am going to a welcoming lunch party in an hour"

"Sounds fun, did you let Sheldon know what you were doing?

"Yes I sent him an email explaining everything, I can only guess that he just wants to be left alone and that's why he is not communicating"

"He might call you once he reads the email Amy"

"I sent the email two days ago and he hasn't done yet, like I said I will just leave him be and he can call me if he wants to"

"Good idea, by the way I looked up your prince, he's very handsome"

"He is and we have known each other for 10 years and he's a very good friend and he wants to know why I suddenly accepted his invitation to come here, so I will have to tell him everything"

"What's the palace like?

"Penny it's beautiful, I have my own apartment here and personal assistants, I will try not to use them too much but Faisal says I should, I am so used to doing everything by myself though"

"Maybe we could pay you a visit near the end of your stay there" suggested Penny

"That would be nice, but you will have to cover up everywhere and alcohol is not prohibited in the country"

"At all? Exclaimed Penny aghast

"At all, it's against their religion"

"Amy I have to go to bed but make sure you call us at least once a week and if you hear from Sheldon, ok?

"Of course, goodnight"

"Night Amy"

Amy signed off and went back inside and started to organise some of her clothing, then remembered she wanted to upload all of the pictures she had taken on the plane and of when she was approaching the palace, so went back to her laptop and did that and she was still doing that when Faisal knocked for her

"Amy are you ready for lunch?

"Oh yes, what I am wearing is fine isn't it? Asked Amy who was wearing a white flowing top and a long skirt which was keeping her cool

"Yes, it's only Saudi's we expect to be covered up, you however are respecting our culture and that's appreciated"

Faisal held his arm out for Amy to link though and they went down to the main dining hall where Faisal's family were, he spoke in Arabic for a moment before turning to Amy and guiding her to a seat, he sat next to her

"Amy you remember my wife Maya? Asked Faisal indicating the lady on his other side

"Oh yes, it's good to see you again" said Amy reaching over to shake her hand

"It's been too long" smiled Maya

"That's exactly what I told her and I think we shall find out why today" replied Faisal

Moore guests came in and joined them, two of which were Feisal's two other wives and some of his children, they were served a Jiffy punch which was a mixture of different fruits and then they had starters of dumpling stuffed with lentils and potatoes, they had a main meal of Arabian chicken and rice, Amy was starting to feel stuffed with the food and was going to reject dessert until it was brought out, the chef had made brownies and ice cream which was a favourite of most of the people living in the palace, Amy exchanged chat with everybody

"So Amy how did you find lunch? Asked Faisal watching Amy patting her belly appreciatively

"It was delicious, I had forgotten how good the food was here"

"Come with me to my office and we can talk, my family are going out visiting the local hospitals this afternoon, so I am free" replied Faisal

Amy followed Faisal through the endless maize of corridors till they reached his apartment and followed him to his office, he had two sofas opposite each other so they sat down and after he poured them both some icy water, started to talk

"So tell me why you came here so quickly?

"Its all a bit of a mess really, my boyfriend is having a breakdown and he's gone off travelling around the states on his own, he doesn't know when he will be back and he is barely communicating so when I saw your invitation it was too good to turn down"

"What caused your boyfriend, Dr Cooper is it?

"Yes"

"What caused him to breakdown?

"Lots of things really, he was unhappy about being forced to continue with string theory, he was unhappy that his roommate has got engaged and wants to live with this fiancée and he feels a lot of pressure in our relationship, I did suggest to him that he could live on his own and if that didn't work out then we could live together but he launched into a rant and stormed out"

"Are you pressuring him?

"Not at all, I have mentioned I would like more intimacy and we had been working on that but it seems that everything got to much for him, I didn't even know where he was and it was his roommate and fiancée that found him at the train station on the day he stormed out of my apartment, but nobody bothered to tell me and they just let him go"

"You sound angry about that?

"Of course, Sheldon is vulnerable and I wanted to be with him but all I can do now is let him do what he wants and hope he gets in contact"

"Did you let him know you were coming here?

"Yes as he is no longer answering his phone, I sent him an email explaining what I was doing and that I would be back in September, but I am just going to enjoy myself while I am here and try and get him out of my mind"

"That will be difficult when you are in love with him"

"How do you know that?

"Amy it's obvious, don't forget about him, I am sure he will contact you when he is ready, just be comforting and listen to him"

"Perhaps you are right, what about work while I am here, do you have a schedule for me?

"Yes but you wont be starting work until Monday, I wanted to give you a few days to get settled in and it wont be all work and no play either"

"What do you have in mind?

"Well we have regular parties and of course you remember we still have a monthly sports day for everybody to take part in"

"You still do that?

"Of course, I have been the champion camel race rider for the last 18 months"

"That sounds fun, when is the next one?

"Next week as it is the beginning of June after all"

"Count me in" replied Amy

"Did you unpack all of your things?

"Not yet, I Skyped my friend Penny to let her know I had arrived and then I was uploading photos to Facebook and Twitter, it is ok that I take pictures of the palace and upload them?

"Of course but for privacy reasons, please leave any pictures out of my family, you can take ones of me though"

"Perhaps we can take a quick selfie now" suggested Amy

Faisal agreed and Amy uploaded the picture before Faisal remembered something

"If you need to go anywhere, then let me know and you can have use of my driver"

"Can I just hire a car and drive myself?

"You could but you can have luxury with any one of my fleet, did you bring your driving license?

"Yes of course"

"Good, tomorrow I will show you my cars and you can take me for a drive"

"Really?

"Oh yes, it's been a long time since we have spent time together"

"Your wives won't be upset that I am monopolizing you?

"Of course not, they know you are my friend and they like you"

"They are lovely people"

"They are, seeing as it has been a while since you were last here, would you like a tour of the palace?

"I would like that"

"Come with me then"

Amy enjoyed going around the palace and the extensive gardens and she started to build up an appetite again despite the big lunch she had, it was nearing dinner time but Amy wanted good old fashioned fast food

"Would it be awful of me to ask one of your assistants to go to the nearest McDonalds and bring me back a Big Mac and fries? Asked Amy

"Of course not, the nearest one is only a couple of miles away, hold on a moment" Faisal chuckled at her and used his personal pager to call his direct assistant who agreed to go and get the food

"Thank you, I will probably have that and then go to my apartment, the jet lag and time difference is catching up with me"

"That's ok Amy and let me know if you hear from your boyfriend or if you just want to talk"

"Thank you"

"And if you wish to use the swimming pool let me know and I will make sure there are no males around, you know it's forbidden for them to see women they are not in a relationship with in such undress"

"Oh I know"

Faisal walked Amy back to her apartment and Amy made a start on her luggage, she had already set up her printer and lap top on her desk along with her neuroscience books and had just finished emptying one suitcase when Abdul knocked at her door with the food, she thanked him and then switched on the TV to the American channels, by 9pm she was exhausted and was finishing off checking her work emails and was about to shut her laptop when her Skype started to ring with Sheldon's name and Amy braced herself for what she thought might be a difficult conversation

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This will just be a short chapter with the conversation with Sheldon and Amy**_

Amy pressed accept on the incoming Skype call

"Hi Sheldon, how are you?" Amy thought Sheldon looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and he didn't look happy either, he was in a room somewhere but she didn't recognise it

"Amy thank you for your email, I am sorry that I have not been communicating, how is Saudi?

"Very good, where are you?

"Florida" said Sheldon quickly which made Amy wonder if that was the truth

"Are you on a train?

"No"

Amy felt the conversation had already ground to a halt and was wondering what else to say when Sheldon spoke

"Why did you go to Saudi anyway?

"I did explain in the email but Faisal invited me, I get invitations every year and I have always turned them down but I figured it would be a good opportunity this time"

"Why?

"Because it's better than being on my own in LA right now"

"Maybe I could join you?

"I don't think so Sheldon, you are off doing your own thing because you need space from everybody and I am respecting that"

"I saw your pictures on Facebook and Twitter, you are obviously having a good time"

"Well it's only my first day but yes, I intend to make the most of the opportunity"

"Amy I thought you would be in LA when I returned, yet here you are putting another change on me"

"Sheldon don't do this, just enjoy your time alone and come back when you feel better about things, me coming to Saudi is giving us the time we need apart"

"Are you breaking up with me?

"No, I wouldn't do that, I just think an extended break right now will be better for the both of us and I will be back at the beginning of September and that will give you enough time to accept certain things, but I am not going to push you into talking about them because I know you are not ready"

"I'm not really in Florida" said Sheldon suddenly

"I figured, where are you anyway?

"In New York staying at Beverley's apartment"

"Leonard's mother? Why there?

"She invited me and as I am travelling around the states I thought I would drop in, I have been here for three days but not for much longer" replied Sheldon looking at Amy with a strange expression

"Has she been helping you?

"Amy I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine"

"I saw your picture with Faisal"

"Oh yes"

"Are you and he going to get together this summer?

"Sheldon don't be silly, there is no need to get jealous, he is married with three wives, he and I have known each other for 10 years and its strictly friendship only"

"I am not jealous Amy, I just don't like it when you are around other men, especially ones that you have a faux engagement with"

"Well this is all very pleasant, look Sheldon you are the only person I want to be with but right now all I can do is give you the time and space you clearly need from me and all of us really, I have to go as I don't want to have another argument with you"

"I will Skype you every day to keep in contact"

"No don't do that, like I said sort yourself out and go back to LA when you are ready, there is no pressure from anybody telling you what to do when you are on your own, isn't that why you left anyway?

"Yes I guess so" Sheldon gave Amy another sad look and Amy relented slightly

"Look if you want to then call me at the weekends, you can let me know how you are doing, or not and I can tell you how life is here"

"You won't need to tell me, I will be able to see from the endless pictures you are putting up"

"Sheldon what do you want me to do?

"I don't follow?

"Do you want me to stay in LA unable to think about anything but you and what you are doing and whether you are ok or would it not be better that I am getting on with my life and leaving you in peace?

"Amy do you think I am being selfish?

"Not at all, I understand you needed to get away, I am just doing the same thing"

"So you are not punishing me for not telling you I was going?

"Of course not, Sheldon can I ask you a question?

"Go ahead" replied Sheldon replacing the sad look with a wary one

"Are you happy right now?

"Less happier than you are right now" replied Sheldon avoiding the question

"Ok Sheldon look I won't ask any more questions, I am going to go now, call me on Saturday if you like, whatever" Amy was trying not to get frustrated with him but it wasn't working

"Maybe I will, goodbye Amy"

Sheldon ended the call before Amy could say anything else, she screeched in frustration and downed the rest of her water before going for a bath and then to bed, she wondered whether coming to Saudi was a good idea after the call and them cursed herself for even thinking about it, she was staying despite Sheldon trying to dampen her happiness

_**Just to let you know the next chapter will not be up for a few days, am busy all week so I might not get the chance to write so quickly**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Just a short chapter, I will make it for it on the next one with more of Amy's adventures in Saudi, but it won't be up until the weekend**_

After Sheldon abruptly ended the Skype call to Amy, he closed his laptop, sighed heavily and opened the door only to find Beverley right outside leaning against it

"I take it you were listening in? Sheldon brushed past her and went to the lounge and sat on the sofa and starting wringing his hands in frustration

"Yes and it's probably a good thing that I did, at least now I know why you have no desire to go home"

"You don't know the reasons why"

"Oh I think I do, Amy has the patience of a saint to deal with you when you are fretting about everything"

"Amy is part of the reason I am here and not in Pasadena" Sheldon glared at Beverley like it was all her fault

"And what did Amy do?

"Suggested that if I couldn't live on my own that we could live together"

"I see and what did you say?

"I may have been a little sarcastic towards her"

"Would it be such a bad thing to live with her?

"She's not coming to live with me, Leonard is staying at the apartment" Sheldon was sure Leonard would stay for now at least, despite Leonard not saying anything

"Sheldon what do you want out of this relationship?

"What do you mean?

"Do you see a future with Amy? She made it clear that she doesn't want to break up with you, so you must have something keeping you together"

"She's pressuring me too much and I can't give her what she wants"

"Is she pressuring you though or is it because you know she would like marriage kids and sex and that is making you think about it"

"She talks about it all the time"

"Really? Beverley gave him a quizzical look

"Well maybe not all the time but I know what she wants and I don't know if I can give it to her at the moment" Sheldon retracted his comment under the withering glare of Beverley

"Does she want all those things right now though? That's the question you have to ask yourself and Sheldon, perhaps this break will be a good thing"

"Well I don't have much choice now that Amy is halfway round the world and I won't see her until September"

"Well you weren't going to see her for a while anyway, what difference does a couple of months make now?

"I thought you were trying to help me?

"You haven't asked for help but you clearly need it and I am offering you the same thing Amy told you, spend some time on your own and go back to Pasadena with a clear head"

"I will still have the same problems, I still don't want to do String theory and Leonard still wants to live with Penny"

"So suck it up, deal with it, only you can help yourself from now on, either listen to your girlfriend or mope about it for the next few months, how long are you planning on travelling for?

"I have another 7 weeks sabbatical so I plan on stopping off at my mothers in Texas for some of that time"

"So you will have 6 weeks before Amy gets back home then"

"If she comes home" sighed Sheldon dramatically

"I didn't hear anything from her to say she isn't coming back but I will also ask you the same question that Amy asked you"

"Which is?

"Is travelling on a train around the States making you happy?

"It was until I found out Amy had gone to Saudi with her prince, Beverley he is going to take her from me, I know it"

"How is that even possible? It would be against his culture and probably unethical seeing as he funds her"

"I've seen pictures of them together and why now all of a sudden after 4 years of not going has she chosen to go?

"Maybe because you are not there, maybe she needs a break as well"

"Do you think I should go to Saudi?

"That would be the worst thing ever, you need a break from each other, Amy is giving you the space that you clearly need and that's a very patient girlfriend in my opinion" Even Beverley was starting to lose patience with Sheldon now

"Apart from you, Amy is the only person who I consider to be my equal" said Sheldon suddenly before bursting into tears

"There there" Beverley tried to be consoling but only ended up patting him on the back awkwardly and passed him some tissues

"Thank you, I will stay tonight and be on my way in the morning"

"As you wish, perhaps you can leave me Amy's Skype and I can have a talk with her"

"What for?

"Maybe I can help but I imagine that seeing as she has only been there 2 days she wont want people pestering her, so I will give it a week or two, is she going to work while she is there?

"I have no idea, I imagine so"

"Another thing to work on is your listening skills"

"I listen to Amy"

"Do you really though, you only seem to think about yourself at the moment and what you think Amy might want, when she gets back that will be the time for talking but I will repeat that you both need this time to think how you proceed in the future" Beverley left Sheldon on the sofa and went to her room and came back out with a bag

"Where are you going?

"Unlike you, I have work to do, will I see you tonight?

"Yes I said I would be here until tomorrow"

"Use the time alone wisely Sheldon" said Beverley before she left the apartment leaving Sheldon on his own and unable to think about anything but Amy


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**A/N I will be taking my time with this one, I want to get it right and that way it can be enjoyed more**_

Amy after Sheldon's Skype call went to bed but after tossing and turning failed to sleep, instead she Skyped Leonard and Penny to tell them about Sheldon's call, Penny answered straight away

"Hi Penny, is Leonard with you?

"Hi Ames, yes he is, do you want him?

"Well it's better if both of you are here so I can tell you my news" replied Amy as Penny called Leonard and he joined Penny

"What's your news? Asked Penny

"Sheldon called me a little while ago, he's staying with your mother Leonard"

"My mother? Why doesn't that surprise me, did he have much to say?

"Not really other than getting jealous over Faisal, I need you two to make a decision"

"About what? Asked Penny

"Its about when Sheldon comes home and where you two are going to live, I know it might be early for you to live together but at least think about it and give Sheldon an answer for when he returns please"

"When is he coming back? Asked Leonard

"In about 6 weeks I imagine, he is not happy about me being here and wanted to join me but I told him not to and I also managed to convince him that I don't want to break up with him and that time apart will do us good" replied Amy

"Amy if Leonard and I decide to live together at my place, will you move in here?

"I don't know, it is very much dependent on what Sheldon wants but I know that I won't be asking him about living arrangements ever again" replied Amy

"Don't give up on him, you might be right in that the break will do you both good" commented Leonard

"Lets hope so, are you going to call your mother?

"No I will let them call me, if Sheldon wants to be left alone then that's fine" replied Leonard

"Even if I don't move in with Sheldon, Leonard will you still be happy to drive him to and from work if required?

"Yes nothing will change in that and if Sheldon had stuck around he would have found that out" replied Leonard

"You're the ones that encouraged him to go" exclaimed Amy

"Yes I know but you know he needed to go" replied Leonard

"Fine, if he calls you tell him that, he needs to know that you are not abandoning him" added Amy

"We will do, what time is it there? Asked Penny

"Its almost midnight, I was just about to go to bed when Sheldon called and I am wide awake now" replied Amy

"Ok, Leonard and I are meting the others for lunch at the Cheesecake Factory so we better go but we will keep in touch ok? Said Penny

"You got it, talk soon" said Amy as they signed off together

Amy unfortunately couldn't get back to sleep for a while, the heat wasn't helping so went and sat on the balcony with some water and playing games on her laptop for a couple of hours, she eventually went to bed around 3am and fell into a deep sleep, she was woken at 930am by light tapping coming from the apartment door, she went to answer it and found Maya there

"Hi Amy, sorry to disturb you but we were wondering if you were coming for breakfast?

"Its fine, what time is breakfast being served until?

"There is no time limit, I can see you were sleeping" replied Maya

"Yes, would it be ok if I have breakfast in my apartment?

"Of course, let me call Abdul and he can take your order" replied Maya speaking into her radio that was attached to her robe

"Thank you, I am just not ready yet"

"Faisal said he will stop by at midday for you"

"Oh yes, we are going for a drive, thank you Maya for letting me have so much time with him"

"Its fine, I have to share him with Nadia and Ghadya anyway"

"Well this isn't anything like that I assure you" said Amy quickly

"Oh I know, as his first wife, I have approval over future wife's, I know you and he are just friends and he told me about the pretend engagement for your funding" said Maya as Abdul appeared with a trolley full of food, he bowed to Maya and rolled the trolley into Amy's apartment

"Let me know when you have finished and I will collect it" said Abdul

"Thank you" said Amy smiling at him

"We should really get you a pager or a radio so you can call the staff" said Maya

"Oh no it's ok"

"See you later Amy and have a good day with Faisal" said Maya giving her a hug and living her in peace

Amy took her time to eat and had just finished getting dressed when there was another knock at the door, she went to answer it and found Faisal there

"Morning Amy, may I come in?

"Of course" Amy let him in and she followed him to the lounge

"You didn't join us for breakfast and Maya said you were still sleeping when she knocked, is everything ok?

"Yes fine, apart from Sheldon calling last night which meant I had to call his roommate as previously agreed"

"Sheldon called? How did he seem?

"He isn't happy about me being here and he is jealous of you, I assured him that nothing was going to happen but there isn't much I can do about that, are we going out now? Asked Amy trying to change the subject

"Yes of course, which car would you like to use? Asked Faisal as they went back out and left the apartment, Faisal took Amy to the garages where he stored his fleet of cars

"I think Ferrari, the closest I will get to driving such a great car" replied Amy as Faisal's garage manager passed him the Ferrari keys

"While we are driving you can tell me more about Sheldon"

"Do we have to?

"Yes, its better to talk about it than to bottle things up, did he say where he was?

"Yes he is in New York with his roommate's mother"

"Dr Beverley Hofstadter?

"Yes, how did you know that?

"Research Amy, you know me, maybe she can help him deal with his issues, I know she has a good reputation in the science world"

"Well he wasn't very forthcoming about what was happening, so I don't know" replied Amy as they got into the car and Amy started the engine

"Perhaps getting him over here will help you in the relationship" suggested Faisal

"No that's not going to happen, Sheldon needs to deal with his issues and I am part of those issues, the time apart will be better for both of us and maybe it will help in the long run" replied Amy as she started to drive down the sweeping drive

"When we leave here, turn right, we are going to my camel station by the desert" commented Faisal

"What are we doing there?

"You are going to get in some practice for the camel racing next week, I can't imagine you get much time for that in the USA"

"You got that right" chuckled Amy as she followed Faisal's instructions

It didn't take long to get to the desert area that Faisal owned, Faisal introduced Amy to the station manager and took them into the house he had built there and helped Amy to dress appropriately for camel riding, he hadn't said much else on the way regarding Sheldon which Amy was glad about but she figured more would come later

"Amy are you ready now?

"Yes" Amy put her riding helmet on for safety and Faisal led her out to his own camel that he regularly raced

"This is Lawrence, he is a new camel and he rides well, I will walk alongside you so you are not too scared at first"

"I'm not scared, I have done this before" replied Amy as the camel was guided to sit on the floor so Amy could clamber on top of him

"Yes I know but it's been four years and just for safety" replied Faisal

Faisal guided the camel round on a harness lead with Amy sitting on the camel tentatively at first, she relaxed after a few minutes and told Faisal she was ready to go at a quicker pace, Faisal let the camel go and jogged alongside talking to Lawrence who was obeying his instructions, after 15 minutes of gently jogging, Faisal guided Amy back to the camel station

"How did you find that?

"Yes it was good, is that it though?

"No but you will be using Oli next, he will be yours for the race so you need to get some practice in" replied Faisal

"Fancy a challenge? Asked Amy

"Like a race between you and me?

"Of course"

"You got it"

Faisal was given a safety helmet and he and Amy set off around the desert area at a slow pace before they raced each other back to the camel station, Faisal won of course but Amy wasn't far behind

"I don't think you will need much practice, maybe 15 minutes a day" suggested Faisal as they swigged down some much needed water

"That might be all I can manage in this heat" replied Amy who was dripping with sweat

"You can use the pool when we get back if you want to cool off"

"Thank you" replied Amy smiling at him

Amy drove them back to the Palace and she joined Maya in the swimming pool with her children, she knew swimming was part of the sports day, so got some practice laps in, she was also eager to start working but that wouldn't happen until after the weekend, she returned back to her apartment to find Faisal waiting outside

"Everything ok? Asked Amy

"Yes, may I come in?

"Of course"

"There is a reason why I wanted to talk to you actually" said Faisal as they sat down in the lounge

"I think I can guess"

"Well I just spoke to Dr Hofstadter in New York, apparently Sheldon was supposed to stay until today but he left before she got home from work last night without leaving a note"

"He is making a habit of leaving without telling people" commented Amy

"Yes, Dr Hofstadter would like to talk to you at some point regarding Sheldon, would you be willing to do that? Asked Faisal

"Perhaps but Sheldon and I are fine, he is off doing what he wants to do and I am enjoying my time here and looking forward to getting started on work" replied Amy

"You are taking this whole thing very calmly" commented Faisal

"Well Sheldon is a complex character, he needs time alone to deal with his issues and I understand that now"

"I won't say anymore regarding this if you don't want me to" suggested Faisal

"Thank you, what are the plans for the rest of the day?

"Well my father and his wife, the king and queen of Saudi are arriving tonight for a banquet, you are invited of course"

"Thank you, what's the occasion?

"Its Friday and we always have a banquet at each others palaces, it's a good way to spend just family time rather than with the real world, next week we will be at my brothers palace in Jeddah and we stay overnight because of how far away it is" replied Faisal

"I would like to dress appropriately like Maya does, perhaps she has something I could borrow"

"Amy you don't need to do that, you have plenty of appropriate clothing" replied Faisal as Amy's Skype started to ring

"I need to get that as it's my friend Penny" said Amy after checking who it was

"Fine, I will talk to you later and the banquet starts at 7 by the way" said Faisal seeing himself out

"Hi Penny, what's up?

"Beverley just Skyped us to say Sheldon has gone"

"Yes I know, Faisal has been in touch with her and he just told me the same thing"

"Oh, well Leonard has tried to call him but his phone is going to voicemail, perhaps you could ring him, he might answer"

"What good would me calling him do? Asked Amy

"You're his girlfriend, he might well answer"

"I doubt it, he just needs space and I am guessing that Beverley gave him some home truths" replied Amy

"She did say that she listened in to your Skype call with Sheldon and she realised that herself" replied Penny

"There you go then, there is nothing I can do, I am doing what Sheldon wanted and giving him space, Penny don't worry about him, I am sure he has a plan of his time travelling around the States"

"You don't seem that bothered?

"Of course I am bothered, but he is a grown man Penny, he is doing what he wants to do, he will be in touch when he is ready" replied Amy

"You might be right, how was your day so far?

"It has been good, I went to do some camel race practising and there is a banquet tonight so I need to get ready for that soon" replied Amy

"Why are you doing camel racing? Penny looked puzzled at her

"There is a monthly sports day here and its next week" replied Amy

"Take pictures and show us then" said Penny

"Oh I will be taking pictures of everything, I have some I need to upload from today actually" replied Amy

"I have work so I better go" said Penny

"Bye Penny and if I hear from Sheldon I will let you know of course" replied Amy as they signed off together, there was a knock at the door again, so Amy went to answer it and found Maya there with Nadia and a rail full of dresses

"Hi Amy, Faisal said you wanted to dress like us but we have something better, these are all dresses that we sometimes wear, please choose whichever is appropriate for you" said Maya wheeling the rail in through the door

"Thank you, I just want to fit in with the culture here"

"We know and that's appreciated but it's not necessary, just choose a dress" replied Nadia smiling at her

"We will leave you to it and see you later Amy" said Maya giving her a warm smile and leaving the apartment

Amy after much change of dresses eventually settled on a floor length red dress that had a gold band around the middle of the dress, she had a shower to cool down and got herself ready for the banquet, she was nervous about meeting the King and Queen again, it had been a long time since she saw them, she found a clutch bag on the rail and put her camera and phone in there and waited for Faisal to collect her as arranged

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**A/N Sorry for delay in between chapters, am super busy with work at the moment and no time for anything, so updates will be sporadic for the next few weeks**_

_**Carrying on from previous chapter - dinner at the palace**_

Amy as a guest rather than family was expecting to be placed at the end of the large table away from Faisal but Faisal took her arm and guided her to a seat right next to him, he had Maya on his other side and Amy had Nadia on her other side, Faisal left the ladies to talk while he went back out of the room

"Are you ladies really ok with me spending so much time with Faisal? I am sitting next to him tonight after all" asked Amy

"Don't worry about it, we have a schedule anyway" replied Maya

"A schedule? Queried Amy

"We share Faisal on alternate days and weekends" replied Nadia sitting next to her

"Oh I see, that's something I will have to get used to then, I wouldn't want to get in the way of any of that" replied Amy

"Its ok, Faisal has worked out a timetable for him to spend time with you as well as us, we share him with two other people so one more for three months will be fine" said Ghaydia joining in the conversation from the other side of the table

Any was about to say something else when Faisal came back in followed by the King and Queen of Saudi, everybody stood to bow and curtsey to them, Amy followed suit and the King and Queen passed Amy and stopped to speak to her

"Amy it is good to see you again" said King Salman taking her hand and shaking it

"You as well" said Amy standing up to curtsey again

"You must come to our palace so we can have a catch up at some point" replied Salman

"Please do come" added Queen Zina

"I will definitely find time, I am starting work on Monday but I can ask Faisal for use of one of his cars to drive over to your palace" replied Amy

"That's perfectly fine Amy, enjoy the meal" said Salman as he and Zina went to the head of the table and sat down

Salman spoke in Arabic for a few moments and Nadia translated for Amy and then the starter of beef and vegetable soup was brought out, followed by a main meal of rice with lamb and potato and dessert of miniature donuts and cream, the conversation flowed as the meal went on and afterwards, Amy watched while the family danced and then Amy herself was invited to dance by the King, Faisal and Jamal who was Faisals youngest brother, Amy with permission took plenty of pictures and uploaded them to Facebook and Twitter and then played with the children before they went to bed and once the King and Queen had left, she made her way to her own apartment exhausted but happy after an entertaining evening, she had made plans to swim with Maya and Nadia in the afternoon the next day as well

The weekend passed quickly, her pictures were commented on by her friends back home, she had no word from Sheldon and called him only to get no answer, even Leonard and Penny hadn't heard from him and they even went as far as calling Mary who only knew that he would be there in three weeks, he had gone off the grid again, Amy decided to leave him to whatever he wanted to do and not bother him, she was getting ready to go to bed on Sunday when there was a knock at the door, she went to answer it and found Faisal there

"Amy you can have use of the Ferrari tomorrow, I will be coming with you to the University so I can introduce you again and provide you with a translator"

"Thank you, what time are we going?

"We shall leave at 8am, I don't expect you to work all day long, but I know you probably will" replied Faisal

"I will see how it goes, thank you for inviting me Faisal, this is a good chance to forget about things back home"

"No news from Sheldon?

"No and he said he would call but he hasn't, I will just leave him completely alone until I return, I don't want to bother him" replied Amy shrugging her shoulders in defeat

"He's a big man, I wouldn't worry about him Amy, you can use the time here to think about what future you may or may not have with him and make a decision when you return home"

"You are correct of course" replied Amy smiling at him

"Go on, you go to bed and I will see you in the morning, we will also see about getting you some Arabic lessons as well if you like?

"I would like, goodnight Faisal"

Faisal gave Amy a double cheek kiss and said goodbye, leaving Amy to make herself some cold water and she went off to have a shower before bed

Sheldon was fed up with everybody thinking that they knew how he felt about Amy, he didn't even know himself, he only knew that he didn't want to break up with her, but he felt that she was part of his issues, he had left New York after calling Eric who was in Florida and they agreed to meet up, he wanted to forget about everything for now, or at least until he went to Texas and his mothers interrogation, he didn't even think about how his lack of calls would affect other people and thanks to Eric he was enjoying himself on the trains and Eric had encouraged him to even venture into Canada for a week

Amy came out of the shower and was getting into her nightie when her laptop pinged with an email, checking she found a short email from Beverley asking her to contact her whenever she was available, deciding there was no time like the present, she made herself a drink and took the laptop to bed with her and Skyped Beverley, she was not looking forward to the conversation and hoped it would be short, after a short wait, Beverley answered

"Hello Dr Fowler, I wasn't expecting you to call straight away" said Beverley on answering

"Well, I don't know how busy I will be for the next few weeks and it's only polite to return a call" replied Amy

"Amy I may not have been much help with Sheldon as he refused to discuss his feelings with me but I do believe he is in denial"

"I already know that, he abruptly ended our call last week and I haven't heard from him since and I tried to call and got no answer, what exactly did you get out of him anyway?

"He's very much about himself at the moment, he didn't even know what you would be doing in Saudi Arabia, nice move by the way, that seemed to get him worried"

"Well if he's going off travelling not caring about others, then I may as well do the same thing, hopefully by the time I return he will have had time to process all the things that he is unhappy about" replied Amy

"Do you really think so? Queried Beverley

"I would like to think so, why do you say that?

"He's a desperate man and he's going to keep running until he runs out of places to go and time, don't expect any drastic changes when you return Amy, I can see that just from the few days I spent with him and I know my son hasn't helped with his awkward living arrangement suggestion"

"Well I told Leonard and Penny to make their mind up soon and let Sheldon know when he returns where they are going to live" replied Amy taking a big yawn

"I can see you are sleepy, Dr Fowler we shall continue this another time and if by some chance I hear from Sheldon I will of course let you know"

"Ok thanks Beverley, goodnight" replied Amy giving her a brief smile and ending the call and dropping off to sleep trying hard to not think about Sheldon which wasn't easy

_**Next chapter could hopefully be up by the weekend **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**Apologies for delay, this chapter will be a mixture of Sheldon and Amy and will swing back and forth between them**_

Amy's first working week at the University passed quickly for her, she had been given a small group of English speaking neuroscience students and after finding out where they were up to in their studies, arranged three lectures a week with them, she introduced her own ideas and she was also give her own translator for when she was working on the addiction studies, she found herself drawn to the monkey cigarette study that was taking place and spent most of her time helping out with that one, Amy was so busy that she didn't have time to think about missing Sheldon, she barely had time to check her emails anyway

On Friday the family went to Jeddah in Faisal's private jet to Faisal's younger brother's palace for dinner, they stayed the night and in the morning the group went to the nearby beach for fun and games and in the afternoon, they flew back to the Palace to prepare for the Palace staff and family sports day the next day

On Sunday the first races were very early in the morning to accommodate the camels so they wouldn't overheat in the sun and Amy found herself incredibly excited as she reached the final round and as she raced around the course and being cheered on by Nadia and Maya who were not racing

"Go Amy, you can beat Faisal" cheered Maya

As Amy encouraged her camel Oli to go quicker by talking a few Arab words to it, she wasn't quick enough however as she crossed the line second to Faisal and both of them shared a quick hug and covered in sweat thanks to the heat, one of the camel ranch assistants came over with some water and cooled the camels down before the group went back to the palace for more events later in the day

"So Amy do you think you can beat me in the swimming? Asked Faisal as Amy drove them back in the Ferrari

"Oh I think so, I have been practicising a lot" replied Amy smiling at her friend

"There is another event that is only usually open for the men but I think you would like this one"

"What's that?

"A timed lap race in a sports car that I have hired for the day around the palace grounds"

"Count me in for that, what does the winner get?

"The chance to have the car for a week" replied Faisal

"What sort of car is it? Asked Amy as she swung in to the palace grounds

"A Bugatti Veyron, one of the most powerful cars in the world" replied Faisal

"Do we get a practice beforehand?

"Oh yes, everybody has a practice run with a trained driver who will be with you in the actual timed lap, just for safety of course"

"Of course and what time is that?

"After all the other events have been completed and the children have had their races" replied Faisal

"Ok, it's nice that they all get on so well despite their age differences" replied Amy

"Yes it's true, there is a big difference to mine and Mayas oldest Bashair who is 14 and Ghaydias youngest at just 1 but they all get on well" replied Faisal

"Will you have anymore? Asked Amy to be curious

"For sure, Maya has three with me as you know, but Nadia and Ghaydia have expressed desire for more, so we will see soon"

"And more wives? Asked Amy again persisting as they passed the car over to the Faisal's garage assistant to park up

"Perhaps and maybe you could help me choose" replied Faisal giving her a little smile

"Oh no I don't live with you so I couldn't make that decision, leave it up to Maya!

"I will get Maya to send you pictures of any possible future wives in any case, I like that you get on so well with them, but in any case the swimming starts in one hour, as you know the men who are not married to you will not be able to watch you, so it will be ladies only and then men only, its just that we like to keep the custom going so I will see you afterwards and we can compare times" replied Faisal as he walked Amy to her apartment

Amy had a chance to freshen up and have some lunch before she sat down to check her emails, she found a couple from Bernadette and Penny asking how she was and she sent a couple of quick replies and uploaded the pictures she had taken that morning

_**Meanwhile Sheldon had **_just finished his train trip across Canada when he discovered something in the bottom of his bag, he had the spare key to Amy's apartment, he wondered whether he should risk flying back to LA and just staying in her apartment for the remainder of his time but knew his mother would have many questions if he didn't show up to her place, he would have three weeks left after his visit to Texas so he made the decision to go back to LA then, but he wouldn't be telling anybody just yet about his plans and didn't think about how weird it would be to stay in his girlfriends apartment and not be contacting anybody, he turned to Eric who was checking his train route map

"So where are we going next?

"I would suggest that if you are going to Texas then just take the next train in that direction" replied Eric

"Are you coming with me? Asked Sheldon

"Oh no, I am going to carry on to Alaska" replied Eric

Sheldon who was itching to just get to Amy's apartment, wondered about how long it would take to get from Vancouver to Texas by train and then decided to just go to the airport and get to Texas quickly and spend more time with his mother and meemaw instead and told Eric this

"Very well, I will see you again in a few weeks if you like? I am planning to ride the north west again soon"

"Maybe" replied Sheldon cryptically

"See you buddy" said Eric slapping Sheldon on the back and going off to the next platform where his train was pulling in

Back in Saudi Amy was enjoying herself enormously, she found that she had a fast competitor in the swimming races from Maya and Nadia but won the swimming races and then helped organise the children's event in the afternoon before meeting with Faisal for the car practice

"Amy this is Malik, he's a professional racing driver and speaks English so follow his instructions and you will be fine" said Faisal introducing her to the tall man beside him

"Hi" said Amy shyly and suddenly nervous

"Hi to you and please join me in the car, Maya will be coming with us as chaperone of course" added Malik

"Of course" replied Amy

Malik helped her in the car and Amy watched and listened intently to the instructions as Malik whizzed around the grounds quickly and they stopped at the entrance gates where Faisal was waiting

"OK Amy you have a practice run of your own and then you have a timed lap" said Faisal

Amy jumped in to the drivers seat and sped off quickly and before she knew it she was back at the entrance where Faisal was waiting with the stop watch ready for her to go

"Amy you know Faisal likes to win these events and it will be so funny if you win against him and all the guys, go for it" said Maya from the back seat

"Oh I'm going to try my best" smiled Amy turning to her and gunning the engine

Amy shot off quickly and thanks to her instructions, go round the course very quickly and found that she was the quickest of the day so far, with only Faisal and Abdul to go, she turned and gave a high five to Maya and they waited while the last two went off and Amy got her answer 10 minutes later when Faisal arrived back one second later than Amy was

"Congratulations Amy, you have the use of this wonderful car for a week" said Faisal handing her the keys

"Thank you and to thank you all for a wonderful day, I am going to cook for you all tonight"

"Amy you know we have people to do that, please relax and enjoy yourself" replied Faisal

"Well at least let me make my special ice cream for you all"

"This special ice cream doesn't have alcohol in there does it? Asked Faisal

"Usually yes but I can put other things in there" replied Amy

"Come I will take you to the kitchen and you can tell the chef what you would like to do" said Maya guiding her away after a nod of approval from Faisal

_**Sheldon arrived **_in Texas after a flight that caused him many nerves, he took a taxi to his mother's house and greeted her warmly much to Mary's surprise

"Shelley, what are you doing here?

"Coming to visit of course"

"Yes but I thought you were not coming until next week?

"Change of plans, that's ok isn't it? Asked Sheldon walking into the lounge and finding his Meemaw there

"Of course, come sit down and tell me about your travels and then we can talk about why you are really here" replied Mary giving her son a look that he recognised

"I just wanted to get here quicker that's all" replied Sheldon evasively as he gave his Meemaw a hug

"Moonpie its good to see you" smiled Meemaw giving her grandson a warm hug that Sheldon couldn't pull away from

"I know you Sheldon and I will get the truth out of you, believe me" replied Mary giving him another look and going off to the kitchen

"You know she will eventually, so how are you doing really? Asked Meemaw joining Sheldon on the sofa

"Mostly ok, I am enjoying the trains and just went through Canada on them" replied Sheldon showing her some pictures he took

"Very good but is it making you happy travelling?

"Yes of course" replied Sheldon looking anything but

"Look your mother is going out this evening to her friend Ron's, we can talk more then if you like? Asked Meemaw

"Maybe" replied Sheldon shrugging his shoulders as Mary came back in with a tray of tea and biscuits

_**Back in Saudi**_, Amy and her hosts had just finished another wonderful meal and the ice cream that she had helped to create, she went for something that everybody would enjoy which was a buttered popcorn chocolate and vanilla flavoured one with sprinkles on top, the younger children definitely enjoyed it and wanted Amy to make it every day she was there, she went off to her apartment feeling happy after a successful first week at work and an exciting weekend in Saudi and went off to bed after Skyping with first her mother and then Penny and Leonard

_**Am going to do more with Sheldon, Mary and Meemaw in the next chapter but that won't be up until next weekend**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for reviews and comments**_

Mary knowing just how skittish Sheldon was at the moment, decided to wait a few days until the weekend, before talking to him about what was going on, she gathered all the facts beforehand and waited until Meemaw had gone to bed and finally spoke to Sheldon

"So Shelly darlin, tell me what's troubling you enough that made you leave LA?

"You know what's troubling me mother, everything just got too much for me and I had to get away" replied Sheldon folding his arms impatiently hoping the interrogation wouldn't last long

"I see and have you kept in contact with your little friends? Asked Mary

"Yes of course, I text Leonard every day and Amy" replied Sheldon as his face started to twitch and betray the lie he just told

"That's interesting because Leonard tells me you are refusing to take his calls and ignoring his emails, now why would you do that Shelley?

"You've been spying on me? Asked Sheldon annoyed

"Not spying, you have some good friends and they are worried about you, why would you lie?

"Mother I don't want to talk about it" replied Sheldon starting to get up from his chair

"You sit back down Sheldon Lee Cooper" roared his mother causing Sheldon to freeze at the command

"No, I've had enough"

"Well you are going to listen to me because you have been running away for too long and need to deal with things, you didn't even tell me that Amy had gone to Saudi Arabia"

"Leonard told you that as well I guess?

"Yes and I have spoken to Amy as well, she told me her reasons for going and to be honest I don't blame her for wanting to get away after the way you reacted to a simple suggestion"

"Leonard and Penny don't deserve to know where I am anyway, they are one of the reasons I left" Sheldon was refusing to look at his mother now

"Just because they got engaged and were thinking about living arrangements? Sheldon the world does not revolve around you and the sooner you realise that the better" replied Mary

"Nobody understands" Sheldon sighed dramatically

He then got up and ignored his mothers stare and made for his room, locking the door and ignoring his mothers knocking, for the first time in a week he looked up Amy's Facebook and Twitter and saw all the pictures of her having a good time and grimaced, he started to wonder if he had lost her

The next morning at breakfast was tense, Sheldon refused to speak to Mary about the night before and was itchy to get out of the house, fortunately Mary made things easier for him

"I have to go to a church meeting at lunchtime and Meemaw is going to her bingo, I trust I can leave you alone and that you will be here when I get back? Asked Mary filling his cup up with more tea

"Yes, I said I would be here for a week or two and that's the current plan" replied Sheldon

"Good, I will even come back with you to LA and talk to your boss about your work issues if you like? Suggested Mary

"No thank you mother, I am old enough to do that myself"

"I just want to help you Shelley, you shouldn't be unhappy that your friends are engaged, you should be celebrating with them" replied Mary

"Fine mother" Sheldon gritted his teeth and smiled weakly

As soon as Mary and Meemaw left the house, Sheldon shot upstairs packed the few things that he had and he left as quickly as possible in a cab, once at Houston airport, he withdrew a large sum of cash and paid for the first available plane to LA and made his way to Amy's apartment, he got a surprise however when he unlocked the door to find Leonard and Penny sitting on the couch watching TV

"What are you two doing here? Asked Sheldon as the door shut behind him and locked, he whipped around to find Bernadette blocking any possible exit and scowling at him to dare try

"Same reason you are here, your mother called us and said you had gone, I have a spare key to Amy's apartment as well, we figured this would be the first place you would come" replied Penny

"Hello Sheldon" came from the laptop on the coffee table

"Amy" said Sheldon in surprise as Penny turned the laptop to face him

"Hello Sheldon, long time no talk" replied Amy smiling at him leaving Sheldon confused as nobody seemed annoyed with him

"Why did you come here of all places? Asked Leonard

"Because since the demise of the comic book store, it's the only place I feel really happy" replied Sheldon quietly

"Could you guys all leave and give us some time to talk? Asked Amy

"Fine but we will just wait in the car" replied Penny smiling at her friend

"Thank you" replied Amy waiting for them to go and Sheldon to sit down

"Amy isn't it the middle of the night in Saudi? Asked Sheldon

"Yes but I wanted to make sure you were ok, Mary called me worried that you would do something silly but I know you better than that"

"Of course I am ok, I am not a baby"

"Nobody is saying you are and that was nice that you feel you can come to my place, you can stay there until I get back if you like?

"Why?

"Because I know you are not happy with Leonard's plan to move in with Penny and if being there makes you happy then you have my permission" replied Amy

"When are you coming back? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"I told you I would be gone for three months and I have only been gone for three weeks, I don't want to let anybody down and I am enjoying myself" replied Amy

"Yes I can see from the endless pictures" replied Sheldon sulkily

"Sheldon we have been over this already, I am staying until my time is up, have you decided if you want to stay at my apartment yet?

"I haven't no, I have to go Amy" Sheldon ended the Skype and left the apartment only to find Leonard and Penny outside the door

"Sheldon you can't keep running away like this" said Penny

"Oh I'm not running away, Leonard take me home" replied Sheldon marching off towards the stairs with Leonard in pursuit

"Penny I will drop you home if you want to go back in and get the laptop" said Bernadette

"Thanks Bernie, I don't think I want to know what's going to happen once we get back" replied Penny as she sent a quick message to Amy

Sheldon didn't say a word on the drive back home and Leonard found out why once they returned to the apartment

"So you and Penny want to live together, go ahead"

"What brought that on?

"The last few weeks I have managed on my own and if you want to move in with Penny across the hall go ahead, as long as you can still drive me to work"

"Sheldon we haven't decided where we are going to live yet" replied Leonard

"Well I'm deciding for you, I don't need anymore upheaval, its bad enough my girlfriend is refusing to come back until her time is up, I don't need you and Penny messing about"

"Sheldon not everything is about you, when Penny and I are ready to move in, then we will" replied Leonard as Penny came in the door

"It is about me though, I am going to do my laundry and I want an answer by the time I am done" replied Sheldon taking his case though to his room and slamming the door

"Leonard if you want to move in with me then I have no objections, I don't think I can live here with Sheldon being like this" said Penny going to the kitchen to make them a drink

"I'm wondering if he is bluffing though and he really wants us to live here" Leonard joined her in the kitchen and sat at the bench while Penny made them tea

"Then we call his bluff, move in with me"

"As long as you are sure?

"Totally and we tell Sheldon once he's done"

"Was Amy ok after you text her?

"Yes, she said she was going back to sleep, I hope she stays out there and doesn't come back earlier because of whack-a-doodle losing the plot again"

"Amy's a strong girl, she will be fine" replied Leonard

A bit later, Leonard and Penny had retreated back to her apartment and were watching TV when they heard the door slam at 4A and then knocking on 4b, Penny went to answer it and found Sheldon there with a suitcase

"Hello Penny, I am going to stay at Amy's until I return to work, could Leonard please drive me there?

"Sheldon we have an answer for you as well, while you are here" replied Leonard standing up

"Which is?

"I am going to move in here with Penny, I will move my stuff across the hall while you are gone and let you know when I am done"

"Fine, can you drive me or not?

"Yes, Sheldon are you ok with this?

"I said I was, now lets go" replied Sheldon

Leonard shrugged and gave Penny a kiss before following Sheldon down the stairs and drove him to Amy's apartment, Sheldon didn't even say goodbye to Leonard once he dropped him off and Leonard sighed heavily hoping Sheldon would maybe sort himself out away from Los Robles

Amy was exhausted the next day, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep for worrying about Sheldon and spoke to Faisal about it

"How long does he have until he has to return to work? Asked Faisal

"Three weeks, why?

"Maybe he could do with coming here and seeing you, I will pay for the flight and he can stay in one of our apartments" suggested Faisal

"I think that would be a good idea, thank you Faisal" said Amy surprising herself by giving him a hug

"It's not a problem, I suggest you speak to him now and book the flights, providing he wants to come of course" replied Faisal smiling at her

Amy quickly went to her apartment and Skyped Sheldon who appeared visibly relived at her suggestion and agreed to go to Saudi, Faisal booked the flight for the following day and Sheldon called Leonard to tell him what was happening and Leonard offered to drive him to the airport

_**Next chapter will have the reunion**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Many thanks for the reviews**_

It was Tuesday evening by the time Sheldon arrived in Riyadh, Amy had wanted to go to the airport with Faisal to collect him, but Faisal reminded Amy of the countries unmarried couples policy and she agreed to wait back at the palace, Amy was waiting on her balcony and finally saw them arriving and went down to greet Sheldon

"Hi Sheldon" said Amy waving shyly at him

"Amy" replied Sheldon nodding at her having been warned of the policy of no physical contact between unmarried couples in public

"Sheldon come with me to your apartment, Amy go and wait by the pool house and I will talk to you both properly then" said Faisal

Amy did as she was told and watched while Faisal's assistants helped to get Sheldon's luggage out of the car and then made her way to the pool area, Sheldon arrived with Faisal some 15 minutes later and after ordering drinks for everybody explained the rules regarding the unmarried couple policy

"As a very public figure in this country we need to be seen abiding by the rules, we as a family have never had a pubic scandal and you will be chaperoned at all times, we may allow for an exception but we need to be careful"

"How can Sheldon and I talk in privacy then? Asked Amy

"You can talk in private out here, I am sorry Amy but its just policy, we can make sure the servants are nearby but not close enough to hear what's going on, are you both ok with that? Asked Faisal looking to them both

"Yes, we are happy to respect your custom" replied Amy

"I am happy too, I heard that there are some expat unmarried couples living together here though? Asked Sheldon

"Yes it's true but its illegal and if discovered they will be deported immediately, this is why I am telling you this" replied Faisal

"We understand" replied Amy

"Good, now I will leave you two to talk, Abdul will be the other side of the pool as your chaperone and if you want to go for a walk around the grounds, he will follow you at a discreet distance" said Faisal downing his drink and getting up

"Thank you again for allowing me to come" said Sheldon

"Not a problem, dinner will be served in one hour so please join us in the dining room, you will be well received" replied Faisal shaking their hands and disappearing

"So, Sheldon how are you feeling now that you are here? Asked Amy

"Fine, I know it probably looks like I am running away from everything again but your invitation came at the right time" replied Sheldon

"Well to be fair it was Faisal who suggested it and it wasn't the first time either" replied Amy taking a sip of her drink

"It wasn't? When was the first time?

"Just after I arrived, Faisal guessed why I had come here so quickly and asked whether you would want to come but you were not the only one that needed to think at the time but I am glad you accepted this invitation" replied Amy smiling at him

"I am aware that I was pretty rude to you at your suggestion of living together"

"Well yes you were, but I was more annoyed and upset over not being told that you had gone, I am over it now though" replied Amy

"I though travelling around the states on a train would help me to forget, but all it did was take me further away from all the things I will have to deal with" replied Sheldon sighing heavily and fanning his face

"Look it's pretty hot, why don't we go inside where there is air conditioning" suggested Amy waving Abdul over

"Yes Amy?

"Is there a room we can use to escape the heat?

"Yes, follow me please" replied Abdul

Abdul after speaking in his radio, took them to a large lounge that was air conditioned and currently empty, he sat discreetly in a chair far away from them

"So where did you go on the train? Asked Amy

"Pretty much everywhere, I spent most of the time with Erik and last week we travelled across Canada and ended up in Vancouver, that was when I discovered your key in my bag and I just wanted to get to Texas, spend some time with my mother and get back to your apartment as quickly as possible"

"Was Erik helpful?

"I know what you mean but we didn't discuss any of what has been happening, before we left Vancouver we made a plan to travel back to LA from Seattle but I don't think that's going to happen now"

"Why not?

"Because I am here for three weeks before I have to go home and return to work"

"You could always extend your leave, speak to Siebert and see what he says" replied Amy

"I might just do that, but not tonight" replied Sheldon as Abduls radio started up

"Ok dinner is almost ready, please follow me to the dining room" said Abdul

"Look we can talk more tomorrow, I have rearranged my lecture for the following day to spend all day with you if that is what you would like? Asked Amy as they followed Abdul down the hall

"Yes I would like that"

Amy nodded and they reached the dining room where the silence was replaced with the noise of the children and the assembled family, Amy introduced Sheldon to Maya, Nadia and Ghaydia

"These lovely ladies are Faisal's wives" said Amy

"Nice to meet you all" replied Sheldon shaking their hands

Faisal allowed Amy and Sheldon to sit together at the table and dinner was soon served, it was a long evening for Sheldon who hadn't accustomed to the heat and was tired, once it was dark and cool enough, he and Amy took a stroll around the grounds, with Abdul following them and they both walked Amy back to her apartment

"Goodnight Amy" said Sheldon hovering by her door

"Goodnight Sheldon, Abdul will Sheldon be able to join me for breakfast on the balcony tomorrow? Asked Amy

"I am not sure, let me ask Faisal" replied Abdul

"No need to ask, as long as somebody is around you can dine together" said Faisal from behind them

"Thank you" replied Amy giving Faisal a double cheek kiss and then the same for Abdul who was surprised at the contact but smiled at her

"Go on both of you, you have five minutes alone" urged Faisal

"No we can't, what about the rules? Asked Amy

"Nobody but us four will know, Abdul is very discreet and would know better than to cross the royal family" replied Faisal in a joking but very serious way

"Amy I am not sure" said Sheldon hesitating

"Then I will come in with you" said Faisal ushering them in and closing the door

"Now what" wondered Amy out loud

"I will go to the kitchen and like I said you have five minutes alone" replied Faisal doing just that

"Seeing as we are alone, there is something that you probably need more than anything" said Amy

"What's that? Asked Sheldon

"This"

Amy stepped forward and took Sheldon in her arms and hugged him, he hesitated but wrapped his arms around her body and felt happier than he had in a long time, Faisal who once the five minutes were up entered the lounge but stopped himself from interrupting the hug, he was pleased at his suggestion of bringing Sheldon here and the happiness on their faces

"Ok you two need to break that off, this is an exception and something you both needed and as long as nobody objects, then I may allow this again and Abdul as my longest serving servant, I can trust that Abdul wont say anything"

"And if he does? Asked Amy

"Then he knows the consequences" replied Faisal looking grim

"Capital punishment? Queried Amy

Faisal's silence on the reply said it all and she thanked him for dinner and arranged to meet with Sheldon for breakfast the next morning, she watched Sheldon follow Faisal to his apartment which was next door to hers and then went to bed although she and Sheldon exchanged a series of text messages until they both fell asleep

_**The next chapter will have more of Sheldon and Amy in Saudi and more serious talk of their relationship**_


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Sheldon joined Amy for breakfast on her balcony, they were joined by Faisal and Maya and enjoyed the time together, after breakfast Maya left and Faisal was left with Sheldon and Amy

"So you two, do you have any plans for today? Asked Faisal

"Not really, only than to spend the day together and talk" replied Amy

"Sheldon do you like camels? Asked Faisal

Sheldon was thrown off by the change in subject

"I have no objections to them, why?

"Well if you are here for three weeks, you may be able to compete in our monthly sports day at the end of the month, Amy was very skilled at camel racing" replied Faisal

"I would like that, thank you" replied Sheldon remembering his manners

"Ok I have duties to attend to but Abdul is just inside the apartment if you need him" replied Faisal

"Will we see you later? Asked Amy

"Yes I will be back for dinner tonight, have a good day" replied Faisal getting up to leave

"Wait" Amy quickly went inside to retrieve her phone

"Can I take a selfie with you both in it? Asked Amy

"Of course" replied Faisal calling Abdul in

"Abdul can join in the selfie as well" said Amy smiling at him

"Thank you Amy" replied Abdul

They all scooted in close together and Amy took a few pictures and then selected the best one and uploaded it to twitter, she and Sheldon also had a picture taken together and that was uploaded too and Faisal made his leave

"Before we do anything today, we need to Skype with Leonard and Penny" suggested Sheldon

"Sure if that is what you would like, did you tell your mother you had arrived?

"Yes we spoke last night, she was still mad at me for leaving but happy I am ok"

"Maybe we can skype them later, it is quite late in LA" suggested Amy

"Works with me" replied Sheldon

Abdul cleared up the remains of breakfast and called through to his radio for somebody to take the trolley away and then followed Amy and Sheldon down the balcony steps to the grounds of the palace, they spent some time walking around not really saying very much until they reached the pool area, they ordered some drinks and Amy brought up the delicate subject of living arrangements

"So now that Leonard is going to live with Penny are you going to be happy living on your own?

"Yes I think so, I do need to learn how to do that and I know you want us to live together, but like I said I need to be able to not rely on Leonard so much, he will still drive me to work though"

"Good" replied Amy

"Look I know how much you want more from me but I cannot do it until I am ready"

"I know that Sheldon, I am not going to put any pressure on you"

"Thank you Amy, just so you know I wouldn't of added kissing on date nights into our agreement if I didn't like it"

Amy beamed at him at that, she knew that was as big as an admission she would get from him for now

"You know there is a video games room here if you wanted to play your games? Suggested Amy

"Maybe later, this camel station Faisal mentioned, is it far from here?

"Its in the desert about 30 minutes drive, do you want to go?

"Yes"

Amy called Abdul over who radioed through to the garage to bring the Ferrari round and he joined them in the car as Amy drove them to the camel station, Sheldon was sweating heavily by the time they arrived and watched amazed as Amy got onto her camel Oli and went for a gentle run with him

"Did you want to go on one? Asked Amy when she came back to him

"They look kind of scary" replied Sheldon as Oli hissed at Sheldon as he went to touch him

Amy whispered some Arabic into Oli's ear and the camel bent down to let Amy off and she guided him back to the water cooling area

"Maybe you can try one of the other ones, we have a very friendly female one called Sahara" said the station manager

"Thanks" replied Sheldon

Once the camel was brought out and introduced to Sheldon, she bent down and allowed him to get on and with Amy and the station manager walking either side of the camel, they strolled briskly around a small area of desert, Sheldon surprised himself by enjoying it thoroughly and as he was trying different things, even allowed the camel to go on a run, leaving him yelling in surprise and nervousness

"So how was that really? Asked Amy as they walked back to the car

"I liked it, I can see now why you enjoy it so much" replied Sheldon

"Well I came second the camel racing event, with a little practice you might come close to me" replied Amy as they set off back to the palace

"Oh I will beat everybody" replied Sheldon displaying some of his cockiness

"I would do a bet with you but gambling is illegal in Saudi" replied Amy

"Do they have McDonalds over here? Asked Sheldon

"Funnily enough on my first day here, I asked for the very same thing" replied Amy

"Yes we can stop at one on the way back to the Palace" supplied Abdul

"Abdul are you married? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"Yes my wife Medina is Maya's personal servant" replied Abdul

"And you live in the palace as well? Asked Sheldon again

"Not in the palace but we have a small cottage in the grounds where we live with our two children" replied Abdul

"Thank you for having to chaperone us, it probably bores you" suggested Sheldon

"Not at all, this isn't the first time I have had to do something like this, I know why Faisal allowed you both time alone last night and he's right in that he can trust me 100%, I am very loyal to him and you don't need to worry" replied Abdul

"How long have you worked for Faisal? Asked Amy

"Well I worked as his fathers personal servant for five years and once Faisal turned 18, it was suggested that I work here and I have enjoyed every moment, so its around 20 years"

They reached the McDonalds where Abdul went into collect the food and Amy drove them back to the palace, they went and sat by the pool again but Maya and Nadia were swimming so Amy took Sheldon to her balcony where they sat chatting for a while, Sheldon went off to Skype Leonard while Amy went back inside to escape the heat, she didn't see Sheldon for a while and was starting to get worried when Abdul brought Sheldon back to the apartment

"Sorry I was so long, Leonard and I had a very long talk, he understands why I left and why I demanded he move in with Penny, we have decided that he will stay at the apartment until I return and then move in with Penny"

"That sounds sensible, what are you going to do about work?

"I have spoken with Siebert as well, he has allowed me an extra two weeks so I don't need to be back at work until the beginning of August, I will spend a month here before going back home and having a few days to readjust to LA life"

"Then there is something else we need to discuss" commented Amy

"I want you to stay here when I return" said Sheldon quickly

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?

"Because it makes sense, I shouldn't be demanding you come back, this is something you want to do and Faisal also mentioned that you were thinking about doing this every year in the summer?

"Yes I was thinking about it, I wouldn't come for three months though, maybe two would be sufficient, if you were able to come with me would you want to?

"I would like that, I have a meeting lined up with Siebert and the board to discuss my future at Caltech when I return, I cannot continue with string theory and if it means leaving then that is what will happen"

"You have my support whatever you decide, oh and I should let you know that on Friday we are going to the King and Queens palace for dinner and an overnight stay, this is something the family do every week, visit each other that is"

"Where do they live? Asked Sheldon

"They live the other side of Riyadh, did your plane stop in Jeddah on the way here?

"Yes why?

"That's where one of Faisal's brother lives, we stayed there on my first week here" replied Amy

"While we are here, shall we have date night tomorrow? Asked Sheldon

"I would like that, Faisal can recommend some good restaurants, you know we will be chaperoned again though"

"Yes I know, in fact why don't we invite Faisal and Maya to join us? Suggested Sheldon

"That would be great except I know tomorrow is his time with Nadia, so it will be Nadia that comes with us"

"That's fine and I will pay for everything"

"I think if the heir apparent is dining at the best restaurant in town, he won't have to pay for anything" laughed Amy

"Still, I want to thank him for his hospitality"

"You can ask him now" replied Amy watching as Faisal's Rolls Royce came sweeping down the driveway

They walked down the steps to greet Faisal and he agreed to bring not only Nadia but Maya and Ghaydia as well and that there were several restaurants he could recommend

The next day, date night was extremely different as to how Sheldon and Amy were used to, it was also very enjoyable and Sheldon enjoyed hearing about life in Saudi and once they were back at the palace, Faisal allowed Sheldon and Amy some alone time in the apartment while he waited in the kitchen out of sight

"Its usually customary to kiss after date night but I don't think we can get away with it here" said Sheldon as they sat on the sofa together

"If Faisal is allowing us some time then I don't see why not" replied Amy as Faisal appeared in the doorway

"There is nobody here to know, go ahead" said Faisal before disappearing again

Sheldon gulped and Amy feeling excited at being allowed to break the rules leaned over to Sheldon who gave her a soft kiss on the lips, just as Amy was about to break away, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him and continued the kiss, they broke away breathless but gazing into each others eyes

"That was nice" said Amy taking Sheldon's hands in hers

"Good" Sheldon nodded at her and they stood up together and hugged like they did the night before

"Faisal thank you for allowing us to do this" said Amy once Faisal joined them

"Its fine, but please only make it so it is in your apartment, I am already breaking the rules"

"I know and we appreciate it, it wont be a habit I promise you" replied Amy showing him the relationship agreement section for kissing and date nights

"Goodness, I didn't know about that and I thought my schedule was somewhat complicated with having to keep three wives happy" replied Faisal

"They are happy with it though, they told me they were" commented Amy

"Really? Asked Faisal

"Yes of course and they are all too nice to lie" replied Amy

"That they are, well goodnight Amy, Sheldon are you coming" asked Faisal noticing Sheldon was gazing dreamily at her

"Yes of course, goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon smiled at her and they shared a moment of eye coitus before he stepped out of the apartment

"Goodnight Sheldon" smiled Amy watching him walk away

_**More Shamy in next chapter**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for reviews!**_

The following day Amy went back to work at the University, Faisal had agreed to take Sheldon to watch her lecture in the afternoon but decided to have a talk with Sheldon before so and had taken him to the large lounge area

"What are you intentions towards Amy? Asked Faisal starting off

"I am fond of her and want to keep dating her, why are you asking me this?

"Because of how you have been towards her, she may not admit it to you but she is very much in love with you and you hurt her a lot when you stormed off without a word"

"I know she loves me" replied Sheldon quietly

"You do? Asked Faisal surprised at this turn

"Yes, it's obvious and I am trying hard to give her what she wants"

"But do you want the same things as her because otherwise there is no point to being in the relationship"

"Yes of course, Amy is just going quicker than I am, we will get there eventually, she understands that we have to go at my pace though"

"I hope so, I have known Amy for a long time and in the past she has told me all about you and it was clear how much she had fallen for you back then"

"I don't want to hurt Amy, she is important to me" replied Sheldon

"Amy deserves happiness Sheldon, I trust that you can give it to her but never run away from your problems again, I don't think Amy would forgive you again"

"I don't intend to, Amy mentioned coming here next summer again? Asked Sheldon trying to change the subject

"Yes, she has turned down all my invitations previously and I think it will be good for her to work abroad and learn different things from the neuroscientists over here" replied Faisal

"I agree" replied Sheldon as Abdul appeared in the room

"Your car is here ready to take you to the University" said Abdul

"Thank you, come Sheldon lets see Amy at her best" said Faisal leading Sheldon out of the palace and into the air conditioned Rolls Royce

Amy was pleased that Sheldon and Faisal turned up for her lecture, she began her lecture by introducing Sheldon to the group, some of who knew who he was and began her lecture and presentation

"So how was that? Asked Amy once they were done

"Very impressive Amy" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"Thank you, I enjoy lecturing and presenting, I may ask Siebert if I can do more of it when I return, I have a flexible contract that allows me to do that if I wish and not just at Caltech either" replied Amy

"Spread your wings and go for it" Urged Faisal

"Oh I intend to" replied Amy

They walked to her office where she collected her bag and they left the building, Sheldon went back to the palace with Faisal in the Rolls Royce as Abdul was not with them and he joined Amy on the balcony once they returned where they enjoyed a refreshing fruit punch before dinner

"Are you not going to get bored while you are here? Asked Amy

"Not really, like you said there is a games room and I can explore the area while you are at work, I needed a change of scenery and to be here with you" replied Sheldon

"It should also give you time to think about a different career path if you can't continue with String Theory" commented Amy

"Yes I know, I have been thinking about changing to Inflationary Cosmology, I don't think I can do that at Caltech though, not without continuing String Theory"

"Then suggest to Siebert that you want to do both, you can work equally on them both and even if there is no end to String Theory, you will still achieve something with the Cosmology" replied Amy

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea" replied Sheldon

"Well I have my uses" replied Amy smiling at him

The smile did something to Sheldon and made his tummy flip over, he cleared his throat noisily and gulped his drink down quickly and indicated to Abdul for more which he brought over, Amy noticed the nervousness and waited for Abdul to go out of earshot before talking

"You want to kiss me again don't you?

"Yes but we can't do it now" replied Sheldon

"You could always change the relationship agreement and add a spontaneous date night to it, after all it's not like some of us haven't broken the rules recently from it"

"Amy that's not fair, you know why I had to go away" complained Sheldon

"I was joking about that Sheldon, but if you don't want a spontaneous date night then we will just have to wait until next week" replied Amy pausing to let it sink in

"Perhaps we can do something on Saturday when we return from the Kings palace" suggested Sheldon

"There is a dinner party here for the local trades that Faisal supports, perhaps you could move it to Sunday, you will both be expected to attend the party" said Abdul from the other end of the balcony

"Thank you Abdul, Sheldon shall we do that then? Have a date afternoon on Sunday? Asked Amy

"Yes why not, we can go out for lunch and whoever wants to join us" replied Sheldon

The next few days dragged for Sheldon, although he discovered that the games room was also wired up to the internet and he was able to play his usual games with Leonard, Howard and Raj that way and on Sunday, Sheldon, Amy, Faisal and Maya went out to lunch at a local Chinese restaurant, by now thanks to the local media reports, Sheldon and Amy were very much aware that the general public of Riyadh knew they were there together and did everything they could not to be seen getting too close to each other, after lunch they went back to Amy's apartment and Faisal joined them for a few moments and went to the kitchen again to give them space

"I don't want to take advantage of the situation we are being given" said Amy reaching up and placing a quick kiss on Sheldon's lips

"We are being given the advantage, we are very discreet remember" replied Sheldon

Amy looked at him for a moment and Sheldon stepped forward into Amy's body and grabbed her waist and gave her a deep kiss, Amy's hands started to roam over Sheldon's back then they quickly broke away remembering where they were

"I look forward to date night next Thursday" said Sheldon as they gazed into each others eyes after the kiss

"Me too" replied Amy smiling at him

"Sheldon I know you have no work and if you are going to be here for the monthly sports day, why don't you go to the camel station tomorrow to practice? I can get Abdul to drive you over there" suggested Faisal as he joined them in the lounge

"Thank you, I might just do that" replied Sheldon

"Good for you Sheldon" said Amy smiling at him again

"We are going to have a family evening with the children tonight if you would like to join us? Asked Faisal

"Yes we would like that" replied Amy speaking for the both of them

"Excellent, come by the lounge at 630pm" replied Faisal leaving Sheldon and Amy in the apartment and Abdul joined them

"I do need to speak with my mother on Skype, I promised I would do that today, let me just get my laptop" said Sheldon disappearing out of the apartment and down the corridor to his own

Over the next few weeks Sheldon joined Amy on all of her lectures at the University and they enjoyed date nights and their kisses afterwards got longer and more passionate and on the monthly sports day, Sheldon entered only one competition which was camel racing, he had practised a lot and was racing against Faisal and Amy in the final round, surprisingly for all three of them, they had a tie to the end, Sheldon enjoyed himself thoroughly and the next day a dinner party was held for him as he was going back to LA the following day

Amy had chosen not to go to the airport with him, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to contain herself if she did so and they an embrace and long hug in her apartment before he left

"I will Skype you when I arrive home and on any stopovers I will let you know how I am doing, thank you for asking me to come here Amy, I think it was a good suggestion and Faisal you have been a very generous host" said Sheldon shaking his hand

"Your welcome Sheldon and we would be delighted to have you here again" replied Faisal nodding at him

"Come on you had better go, I will walk you down to the car" said Amy trying not to betray her sadness that he was going

"Things won't be like they were once we are back together at home Amy, I am going to work on living on my own and we can talk every day until you return" replied Sheldon

Amy didn't say anything and leaned up to give Sheldon a quick kiss and then guided him out of the room with Abdul and Faisal following and helping Sheldon with his luggage down to the car

Amy stood watching as the car drove away and then went back to her apartment, she had a lecture to give in the afternoon and needed to concentrate on that, she heard from Sheldon around lunchtime, he had arrived in Jeddah for the connecting flight to LA, Amy went to bed that night feeling excited about the progress she and Sheldon had made while he was in Saudi and hoped that Sheldon could resolve his other problems in her absence

_**Next chapter up in a few days**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cheers for reviews, they are all appreciated**_

_**This chapter will be a mixture again**_

Sheldon had a 9am meeting with President Siebert the day after returning to LA, Leonard drove him to Caltech but Sheldon barely said a word, he was feeling incredibly nervous about how it would go and how he would be received by Siebert especially having taken 10 weeks sabbatical, he waited outside the office until he was called in

"Welcome back Dr Cooper, please take a seat, I trust you are refreshed and ready to work? Asked Siebert

"Well I am refreshed yes but we do need to discuss my future here, I thought that was the point of the meeting? Replied Sheldon sitting down

"You will be staying here of course, you think we want to lose one of our most talented scientists? Siebert looked at him puzzled

"But how can I stay when I no longer want to do String Theory and you won't let me change? Asked Sheldon

"Well Dr Cooper you had a very fruitful trip to Saudi Arabia it seems"

"What does that mean? Asked Sheldon confused

"It means that Dr Fowler's benefactor has offered to fund you for your desire to study Inflationary Cosmology, there are some conditions which I have put in though"

"What are the conditions?

"That you spend at least two days a week on String Theory before anything else and I wish to see updates and reports of everything you do, Sheldon this is your last chance with the University, talented or not"

"Fine and the other?

"We will be holding another fund raising event in mid September and you will be required to attend as will your friends" replied Siebert

"Fine, I will let Faisal know" replied Sheldon

"No need you can do it now" replied Siebert turning his laptop around to reveal a grinning Faisal and Amy on Skype

"Amy" gasped Sheldon

"Hi Sheldon, are you going to accept Faisal's offer? Asked Amy as they continued to beam at each other

"Oh I think so, I realise it would be silly not to, thank you Faisal" replied Sheldon

"You are welcome, I believe in you, I will be attending the fund raiser also" replied Faisal

More chatting followed then the Skype call ended and Siebert spoke alone to Sheldon

"I expect to see you as normal on Monday morning Sheldon and don't let us down" said Siebert

"I will try not to, thank you" replied Sheldon offering his hand to shake

"Your welcome" replied Siebert shaking the offered hand

Sheldon left the office feeling happy and went to see Leonard in his lab and told him the news before he took the bus home

_**Meanwhile for **_Amy it was almost the end of the working day and she had just gone back to her office when there was a commotion in the lab next door, she and Faisal went through and found one of the monkeys leaping across the cages and refusing to let anybody near her, Amy tried to coax the monkey to her but with everybody else trying to catch it, it wasn't working, Faisal spoke in Arabic for a few moments to the staff who all left and Amy was left in the lab with the runaway monkey, she went to the fridge for some fruit supplies and sat on the floor as quietly as possible and starting spreading the fruit around her, the screeching monkey stopped jumping from cage to cage long enough to realise what was going on and curiously jumped to the floor and picked at the fruit and then took the fruit from Amy's hands when she held it to her

"You have a way with the monkeys Amy, I am impressed" said Faisal

"Well I have lots of experience and I took one home a few years ago for a little while as well" replied Amy as the monkey climbed onto Amy's legs and sat on them while she fed it

"Shall we put her away now? Asked Faisal

"No leave her for a moment while she's happy" replied Amy tickling the monkey's ears

After a few minutes of eating the fruit the monkey was happy for Amy to put her back in the cage, but the minute Amy locked the cage the monkey went crazy and started rattling the bars and screeching again

"Maybe we could take her back to the palace, she will disturb the other monkeys if she keeps this up" suggested Faisal

"Really, I could do that? Asked Amy in surprise

"Of course, we have a fully equipped lab that I sometimes use myself, but lets find a clean cage and you can have her in your apartment for the night" replied Faisal

"Will the children be allowed near her?

"No because of the alcohol she is taking, she could be unpredictable" replied Faisal as Amy found a clean cage to put the monkey in and they set about getting some more food for it

"Instead of test monkey number 7, for tonight I will call her Matilda, she probably won't have a clue what I am talking about though" commented Amy

They left the lab and the evening shift took over, Faisal explained what they were doing and they drove back to the Palace, where Matilda had the run of Amy's apartment for a few hours before Amy put her in the cage with plenty of fruit, she had a peaceful night despite the monkey chattering in the lounge and the next day the monkey was fine again

_**Back in LA**_, Leonard hadn't really moved out of 4A yet, some of his things had gone to Penny's and he was spending most of his nights there. but he still went to 4A for breakfast and to take Sheldon to work, Sheldon however had other ideas and decided to speak to Leonard about it, they were playing video games at the time

"I thought you were moving in with Penny, why the sudden hesitation?

"I just want to make sure you really will be ok on your own Sheldon"

"I will be, look I will never learn if you are here all the time, I appreciate that you are driving me to work but I still want my time to learn to do this, Amy will be home in a month and I want to show her how well I am doing"

"As long as you are sure, I will drive you anywhere you want remember that" replied Leonard

"Positive"

"Then this weekend, I will move the remainder of my stuff, what about living with Amy?

"Like I said I need to live on my own first, Amy understands"

"But why?

"Why what?

"Why do you need to live on your own when Amy who clearly loves you is willing to move in immediately?

"Because although we both know the destination of how our relationship will end up, we are currently in different places, despite Amy saying she is willing to wait, you know that yourself with Penny in the past" replied Sheldon

"I guess" replied Leonard as they went back to playing games

"I think tomorrow we can reinstall vintage video game and Chinese food night" suggested Sheldon

"That would be great except it's the Comic Book Store reopening, maybe we can have the guys round before you do your laundry on Saturday? Replied Leonard

"That's fine Leonard" replied Sheldon

"Do you think we could hold a party for Amy's return, we all miss her" suggested Leonard

"I think that would be a good idea, I can ask her about it when I speak to her tonight?

"No let it be a surprise" replied Leonard

"You know I don't like surprises"

"Yes I know but so much has changed recently, who would have thought Amy would get you to go camel racing and actually enjoy it" replied Leonard

"I can be flexible when I need to be"

Later that night, Sheldon and Amy were talking on Skype

"Sheldon did Siebert tell you that he agreed to let you come to Saudi for two months every summer" asked Amy

"No he didn't, I guess it never came up but two months is a long time to be away from Caltech especially as they are giving me another chance" replied Sheldon

"I know but it's a nice gesture on Faisal's part, I will be coming myself, I will make sure of that"

"Even if I don't go? Queried Sheldon

"Yes, we will Skype every night, so its not like we wont see each other, we don't need to live in each others pockets" replied Amy smiling at him

"You might be right, Leonard is finally moving out properly at the weekend"

"Good, will you be helping him?

"Perhaps"

"You should, after all he has done a lot for you over the years and you are rebuilding your friendship with him"

"Perhaps you are right" replied Sheldon as they shared a moment of eye coitus

"Well I have to go to sleep, its getting late" said Amy reluctantly

"Ok goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon

"Goodnight to you Dr Cooper, talk tomorrow" replied Amy smiling at him and blowing a kiss at him, before she signed off

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for reviews and follows!**_

_**Amy's return **_

The last month of Amy's trip to Saudi passed quickly, she sought the advice of Faisal on some personal matters and made plans to move forward in her life and also a tentative plan to work more often in Saudi, providing Siebert was ok with Amy gone so often, the family held a dinner party for her the night before she left which she enjoyed thoroughly

Amy had spoken to Sheldon most days and he enthused about how his work was going but always stayed clear of the subject of living alone, she had chosen not to interrogate him while she was away and wait until she returned, she also didn't tell him the exact date she was coming home and after arriving home late on Thursday evening, she went to bed exhausted having only spoken to her mother, on Friday she had a busy day with meetings and cleaning and noticed on Sheldon's Facebook status that he was having the gang over for vintage video game night and Chinese food, Amy decided to go over and see them all

Amy arrived at Los Robles as the same time as the Chinese food, she paid for the food and took it upstairs to 4A, she was pretty sure the group would be surprised at her arrival, once she got to the top of the stairs, she braced herself for a moment before knocking, she heard Sheldon say that would be the Chinese food and footsteps walking to the door

"Amy!" Gasped Sheldon in surprise at seeing his girlfriend with several bags of Chinese food

"Hello Sheldon, good to see you" replied Amy nodding at him

Amy smiled at him and was then engulfed in hugs and kisses from the rest of the group while Sheldon stood there astonished still holding on to the door handle

"What are you doing back so early, we were not expecting you until tomorrow" asked Bernadette

"I came back yesterday and have had a busy day of meetings, planning and laundry" replied Amy taking the food through to the kitchen and placing it on the bench

"What sort of meetings? Asked Sheldon finally speaking and closing the door

"Just this and that" replied Amy evasively

"Ames do you want a glass of wine? Asked Penny opening another bottle

"No thanks, I am off that for now, three months in the hot sun in an alcohol free country generally takes the urge to drink away" Amy went to the fridge and took a bottle of water out instead

"I must say you are looking great as well" added Raj eyeing up Amy appreciatively

"Well swimming and walking every night certainly helps" replied Amy

"So are you definitely going again? Asked Penny

"Sure, it's in the plans to go, anyway enough about me, tell me how you are all getting on? Replied Amy

"Well my mom's leg has finally healed and she has a new lodger in Stuart" commented Howard

"That's great, how was the opening of the Comic Book Store, is it still busy? Asked Amy

"Yes, Raj has also helped financially and Stuart now has a hot drinks machine for the customers as well" replied Howard

"How about Penny and Leonard, I hope you are not going into business of giving unhelpful advice again" chuckled Amy to the astonishment of Leonard and Penny

"What does that mean? Asked Penny

"Just that you encouraging Sheldon to go away didn't exactly help him did it, he just wandered aimlessly around the country and wasn't happy until he came to Saudi"

"We thought we were doing the right thing" protested Penny

"I'm sure you did, but never mind, how go the wedding plans? Asked Amy changing the subject

"Oh fine, we are going to get married in Nebraska and we hope you can come" replied Penny

"Of course, Sheldon you never said how living alone was going? Asked Amy to Sheldon who had hardly spoken

"Its fine" replied Sheldon shortly

"Just fine? Come on talk to me, I am supposed to be your girlfriend after all" replied Amy trying not to lose patience with him

"I'd rather we do this when everyone has gone" said Sheldon quietly

"Why?

"Because I'm still learning to live on my own, Leonard stays over on Friday and Saturday nights as I miss his presence a lot in the apartment but I am getting there, I want to do this Amy, not just for me but I want you to see that I can live on my own and eventually we can live together" replied Sheldon

"Good I am glad" replied Amy

"You're glad? Queried Sheldon confused

"Oh yes, like I said before you take your time" replied Amy going to the kitchen to sort out her own food that she had brought with her

"Amy I know you want more and I am trying" added Sheldon

"I know and your comment about living on your own has only made my decision the right decision"

"What decision? Asked Penny

"Oh I have bought a house" replied Amy

"You bought a house? Asked Sheldon surprised

"Yes, its something I have been thinking about doing for a while, I can't spend my life waiting for you to decide whether or when I am worth moving forward for, so I am moving forwards for myself and doing something for myself, I have plenty of savings and while I was in Saudi I bought a house and arranged for decorators to go in" replied Amy

"How did you do that in Saudi? Asked Sheldon

"Everything was done over the internet and with help from my mom and today I went to the house to see progress and I also had lunch with President Siebert which leads me on to our next conversation"

"Hold on you can't just move on without properly explaining" complained Sheldon

"I think its perfectly self explanatory, I am just buying a house and one that eventually will be for our future Sheldon, when you are ready you can move in, but I am ready now to move on to the next step of my life and I have renegotiated my contract with Caltech, I will be spending two months every year in Saudi and I have been asked to talk and lecture at various universities which I wanted to talk to you about before I say yes completely" replied Amy

"So you remember you have a boyfriend then, we got on so great in Saudi, why the sudden change? Asked Sheldon

"Sheldon I never said I didn't want to be with you, I have to do something for me for once, you are an important part of my life which is why I am giving you the time you need to adjust to more intimacy and the our future" replied Amy

"Do you guys want us to leave? Asked Penny feeling uncomfortable

"No please stay and also I will be holding a house warming party next weekend, the house will be finished by the middle of next week and I want all of you there to celebrate with me" replied Amy

"Leonard wanted to have a surprise welcome home party for you" said Sheldon

"That would have been nice, thank you Leonard" replied Amy giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Your welcome but your plan sounds better, where is the house anyway?

"Oh its on Fair Oaks avenue, it was empty on buying and needed a complete redecoration, it's all on one floor and has 3 bedrooms and a large garden" replied Amy

"Well I am pleased for you then" said Sheldon clearing his throat uncomfortably

"We all are" said penny

"Let's raise a glass to Amy and congratulations" said Bernadette

The group clinked glasses and went back to their regular chatting and video games, they had a break a little while later and Sheldon took the opportunity for a private moment with Amy and took her through to his bedroom

"Your unexpected arrival and news flummoxed me Amy and I can't say I am totally happy but I have missed you, when I was in Saudi I felt calm with you around"

"I know you did and that was because I went easy on you, you were vulnerable and I didn't want you dashing off again, that has to stop Sheldon"

"Oh it won't happen again, things are going well at work, I am adjusting to living on my own and now you are back" replied Sheldon taking a step forward to Amy and led her to sitting down on the bed

"Maybe when I move in to my new place, you can stay overnight? Not in my room of course, there will be other rooms you can stay in" added Amy quickly

"I would like that Amy" replied Sheldon as they held hands

"Oh come here you" said Amy giving him a hug

Sheldon couldn't resist the hug and that turned into a kiss and the kiss turned into something deep and meaningful, they were interrupted by Leonard knocking on the door and saying the guys wanted to continue with the games

"When everybody has gone, we can talk properly" said Amy smiling at him

"Sure and I don't think Leonard will be staying here tonight, by the way I took the liberty of taking a change of clothing and nightgown from your apartment and leaving them in my cupboard if you wanted to stay the night" said Sheldon

"Dr Cooper, that is forward planning, I hope you don't mind about my plans and that you understand why I am doing this, it is not to put pressure on you, I will be closer to the University as well and I can drive you to work some days" Amy by now was stroking Sheldon's arm and chest, making Sheldon shiver at her touch

"I would like that" replied Sheldon taking her hand and leading her to the lounge before things got too carried away

Much later after everybody had gone and also made plans for lunch at the Cheesecake factory the following day, Amy and Sheldon had got changed into their night clothes and were sipping hot chocolate on the sofa and cuddling

"I would like to talk to you about date nights and increasing them but we can talk about that when we are both fresh and alert" commented Amy

"I agree, we do need to talk about the relationship agreement at some point, come on its late, we should go to bed" commented Sheldon noticing it was after midnight

"Sure, let me just wash up these cups" replied Amy

"No need, they can wait until morning" replied Sheldon taking Amy's hand and leading her to Leonard's old room

"You know there is nothing I would like more than to just sleep with you Amy but I am scared of where it could lead"

"Its ok, you know I will be in the room anyway and we can make this a permanent thing if you like, me staying over on Fridays and you stay at mine on Saturdays, or vice versa" replied Amy

"I would like that" said Sheldon as they reached the bedroom

Amy opened the door and went to go in when Sheldon took her hand and pulled her close, they had a hug and another kiss which became very passionate with hands going everywhere over each others bodies, Sheldon stopped himself before he got out of control, he was already experiencing an erection that he wouldn't be able to get rid of for a while

"Well goodnight Sheldon, see you in the morning" said Amy giving him a kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the room

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon doing the same thing and going to his room

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Enjoy!**_

Amy was awake fairly early the next morning, her body was still readjusting to the time difference, she went through to the kitchen and started to make some tea, she also decided to make a start on breakfast as she knew Sheldon would be up soon to watch Dr Who on BBC America, she searched the fridge and found some eggs and was just mixing them in a dish when she felt movement behind her and then Sheldon cuddling her from behind

"Morning Sheldon" Amy turned her head to smile at him as he nuzzled her neck

"Morning Amy, I trust you slept well?

"Perfectly, would you like scrambled eggs and bacon? It will be ready by the time your program comes on"

"I would but first there is something else I would like to do" replied Sheldon

Amy turned around so she was facing him and Sheldon pressed up against her and kissed her, with arms around each others bodies, the kissing intensified with them sucking hard on each others lips and making little moaning noises, Amy was the first to break away and moved some hair out of her eyes, apparently Sheldon found this very sexy as he kissed her hand

"Forget about my program, maybe over breakfast we can talk about the relationship agreement and date nights" suggested Sheldon

"I would like that, look you have time to go and change if you like?

"No I would rather stay here with you" replied Sheldon

They continued to stand cuddling, Sheldon pressing up against Amy made her feel incredibly turned on and she could feel that Sheldon was turned on, she daringly undid his dressing gown, Sheldon looked at her wide eyed for a moment before letting her continue where his pyjamas were revealed and a very noticeable bulge in his trousers

"Somebody else is awake this morning" commented Amy reaching down to cup his arousal through his pyjamas

"Amy" started Sheldon but he had an elated look on his face and his eyes closed at her touch

"Yes Sheldon? Asked Amy as she reached up to kiss Sheldon again

"Don't stop" moaned Sheldon kissing her harder

"I think we should, sit down and I will start breakfast properly, talk to me about your ideas" replied Amy extracting herself from him

"Ok, hold on" Sheldon went to collect his laptop and relationship agreement

"I think we can agree to increase date nights but with you moving into your new house next week, I have an idea" suggested Sheldon

"Go ahead?

"You suggested we spend Friday and Saturdays at each others apartments and I agree with that, they can be our weekend date nights but Fridays you know is usually vintage video game night, would you consider that to be a date or not?

"Not but we can have date night on Wednesdays, we see each other within the group most days anyway and Saturday can be our other date night, you can spend Saturdays at my new place, I have a laundry room, so you can kill two birds with one stone as they say" replied Amy

"I like your thinking" replied Sheldon tapping something into the laptop

"We also need to think about more intimacy, I won't push you for more unless you want to be pushed"

"Thank you and this morning was a good indication of how far we can go" replied Sheldon

"Good" replied Amy moving away from the stove to give him a kiss

"What else needs to be done to finish the house off?

"Well all the rooms have been decorated, my room was being finished yesterday and on Monday the hallway will be done and any last bits will be finished off on Tuesday, all of my furniture is arriving tomorrow"

"Are you buying new furniture?

"Oh yes, my landlord is going to use everything I leave for the new tenants, I figured new house, new stuff you know"

"I do, perhaps we can go and see the house today? Asked Sheldon as there was a knocking on the door

Amy went to answer it and found Leonard there still in his pyjamas

"Hi Amy, is Sheldon watching Dr Who?

"He wasn't but I have no problems if you both want to watch" replied Amy standing aside to let him in

"Thanks, Penny is sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her" replied Leonard as Sheldon joined him on the sofa

"Leonard would you like breakfast? Asked Amy

"If you have enough, thanks"

By the time they had breakfast, Penny had come by and they made a spontaneous plan to go the new house immediately, Amy took them all in her car and within a few minutes, they were parked in the driveway of newly white painted double fronted single storey house with a small grassy area to one side and a garage on the other

"Amy it looks gorgeous from the outside" commented Penny as they got closer to the front door

"Thank you, I also had the gardens trimmed down as well, the back garden doesn't have much grass though, you will see in a moment" replied Amy letting them into the house

The house was set so the living room, kitchen and dining room were on the right hand side and a hallway separated the bedrooms and bathroom on the other side, there was also a set of stairs going down in the middle of the hallway which Amy hadn't previously mentioned

"What's down there? Asked Sheldon

"Well you know I mentioned the future and when you will come to live with me? Well I had you in mind, follow me" replied Amy leading the group down the stairs to a large basement

The basement had the laundry room, a room that Amy was going to use as storage and another room on the other side which the door was closed to, Amy unlocked it and indicated for Sheldon to go in

"You did this all for me? Asked Sheldon in amazement at the room which had two sofas and a large TV screen on the wall and a pool table and games consoles set up ready

"Of course, this is the only room with any furniture so far and I know how much you guys enjoy video games and why not have it down here" replied Amy smiling at him

"Its wonderful Amy but all this most of cost a lot of money? Commented Penny

"Yes but it came from my bonus of going to Saudi, so it didn't really cost anything" replied Amy

"What about a fun place for you though? Asked Penny again

"Come upstairs and I will show you" replied Amy taking them back up the stairs and into the lounge

"You have a little corner bar" commented Penny excitedly

"Of course, when I bought the house, there was a wall separating the kitchen and the lounge but I wanted everything open plan and the builder suggested knocking through and putting a little bar area to give a kind of separation to having a great big wall in the way" replied Amy

The group walked through the lounge, admired the bar area and then the dining room and kitchen with the sliding doors into the garden

"Amy you never mentioned the pool either" exclaimed Penny

"Well why give away all the surprises you know" replied Amy as Sheldon took her hand and they walked around the garden, there was a built in BBQ area as well, the pool took up one whole side of the garden and had deck chairs all around it

"Well I think I know what we will be doing at your housewarming party next week" said Leonard

"Let me show you the bedrooms" said Amy leading them back in and through another door off the kitchen

"This one with the sliding doors into the garden is mine and it has an en suite bathroom, the other two rooms can be spare for now and the main bathroom is at the front" replied Amy

"I see what you mean about the hallway being the last to do" commented Sheldon looking at the bare walls with the random colour patches on it

"It made sense to do everything else first really, I am so excited to be moving in" replied Amy happily

The little group made their way to the Cheesecake Factory and met the others for lunch, Raj had brought Emily along as well, they chatted about Amy's house and her trip to Saudi

"Would you like a hand tomorrow when everything arrives? Asked Leonard

"That would be nice, I have two separate lorry loads delivering goods, the delivery men can do the heavy stuff but once they are gone, everything can be sorted"

"Count me in" said Sheldon

"We will all help" added Bernadette

"That's great and afterwards we can go for Pizza to celebrate" replied Amy

"Have you got much to bring from your apartment? Asked Howard

"Yes, mainly my clothes, all my personal possessions and computer desk, but I will sort that out during the week and bring it over as and when, I don't have to hand the key over until Saturday anyway" replied Amy

"When are you going back to work? Asked Bernadette

"I have all of next week off and I will be going back the following Monday, it was planned that I would have a week to adjust before going back"

After lunch the group went their separate ways, Amy drove the Los Robles residents back to 4A and after giving Sheldon a quick kiss, said she would be by in the morning as she had more things to do at home and he had laundry to do anyway, they Skyped before bed though

The next day Amy picked Sheldon, Leonard and Penny up and they drove to the house, the first delivery was arriving at 930 and when they got to the house, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily were all there waiting

"Thanks you guys, it will get done so much quicker with more hands" said Amy greeting them and letting them all in

Amy had bought a supply of drinks for everybody and poured them all out when the group checked out the house and she could hear them talking about it

"Nice move with the games room" said Raj coming through to the lounge

"I like to plan ahead and everybody is welcome to come over whenever they like, Howard ask Stuart if he wants to come to the party next week"

"I will do but he might be working so I am not sure" replied Howard as knocking came from the door

Amy went to answer it and found the delivery men with the beds and wardrobes and other bedroom furniture, the guys helped out with bringing some of it and followed Amy's instructions as to how she wanted it all to go and then an hour later, the sofas, armchairs and dining table and chairs arrived which the gang all helped with

"Did you get bed sheets? Asked Penny looking at the bare beds

"No but they are ones I am bringing with me from my apartment anyway" replied Amy looking at her room in satisfaction

"Look while we are alone, I just want to make sure you are doing the right thing here? Asked Penny

"What do you mean?

"Moving way ahead of Sheldon, he's going to feel pressure I am sure of it to move in with you" replied Penny

"Thank you for your concern but that's not why I am doing this and as I said on Friday when Sheldon is ready to move in, then he can, I am doing this for me Penny and its about time as well, be happy for me will you?

"Oh I am, I just wanted to make sure" replied Penny

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" replied Amy

"Good" replied Penny nodding at her as Sheldon came into the room

"Everything is sorted as you asked, shall we go for that Pizza now? Asked Sheldon

"Sure, Penny cane you give us a moment please?

"Of course" Penny left the room quickly and Amy locked the door and rested her back against it

"What's wrong? Asked Sheldon looking at Amy curiously

"Nothing" replied Amy smiling at him

Sheldon needed no other invitation to step forward and take Amy in his arms and kiss her like he had never wanted her more, Amy was being pressed further against the door and had never felt more aroused in her life as Sheldon started to fondle Amy's body, she had her arms around his back and reached into his trousers and caressed his buttocks which only made him press harder against her

"You are driving me crazy woman" murmured Sheldon in a brief pause in kissing

"Good, come on lets go back out there and then we can have that Pizza" replied Amy

"I can't go out there like this" moaned Sheldon stepping back to reveal a very prominent bulge in his trousers

"Go to the bathroom and cool down then" replied Amy

"I know that I would prefer to be kissing you" replied Sheldon doing just that

10 minutes later they were still kissing and were interrupted by Penny knocking on the door asking if they were ready yet

"Come on lets go" said Amy taking his hand and leading him out of the room

"At last, we were wondering what was going on" said Penny

"Just some couples talk" replied Amy

"Right, I don't think I want to know about that" replied Penny looking at Sheldon who was unable to keep his eyes of Amy

Once they left the house, they went to the local Pizza restaurant which Amy treated everyone to and then thanked everybody

"I just wanted to thank you all for helping me today, it was appreciated very much" said Amy raising her glass to the group

"Your welcome Amy and I think your house will be the place everybody comes to in the future, it's a proper party pad at the moment" said Bernadette

"Thank you" replied Amy smiling at her

Once the meal was over, Amy and Sheldon went back to 4A, Sheldon didn't really want Amy to leave but he knew she would be busy at home and Amy encouraged him to spend the night alone, she left after a very long make out session and promised to pick him up for work the next morning

_**Next chapter will have the house warming party and some work stuff**_


End file.
